


Losing it

by KMZ



Series: Grimmytales [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Renhardt - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nick und Hank untersuchen den Fall eines vermissten Mädchens, doch über allem scheint ein böser Fluch zu liegen. Hank hat einen Unfall, Nick muss widerwillig die Hilfe seines neuen Captains annehmen und es geschehen Dinge, nicht passieren dürften. Als die vermisste Person schließlich tot aufgefunden wird, fallen die Hemmungen. Aber was man gefunden hat, kann man auch wieder verlieren. Als alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen scheint, sieht Renard nur noch einen Ausweg. [Nick x Sean]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist der 1. Teil einer 3-teiligen Fic mit dem Namen "Grimmytales" Es ist meine allererste Fic in diesem fandom und ich bitte um Nachsicht, da ich beim Anschauen der Staffeln erst bei der 3. bin. Es geht um Nick und Sean, um ihre (Arbeits-) Beziehung, ihre Gefühle füreinander und aber auch um ihre Probleme miteinander. Während sie versuchen herauszufinden, wie sie miteinander umgehen können, ohne sich ständig streiten/lieben zu müssen, bestehen sie nebenher ein paar typische "Grimmabenteuer".  
> In Teil 2 und 3 werden dann auch Monroe und Rosalee mitspielen. Wo endet das alles? Zwischen Himmel und Hölle, würde ich mal sagen ^^

Vor einigen Wochen

 

„Er kommt! Er kommt! Leute, alle herhören! Er ist auf dem Weg!“

Sergeant Wu rauschte an ihren Schreibtischen vorbei und wedelte aufgeregt mit der Akte in seiner Hand. Nick sah verwundert fragend zu Hank, der jedoch nur die Augen rollte.  
„Der neue Captain … er kommt!“ Wu scheuchte das ganze Büro auf und es entstand eine seltsam bedeutungsvolle Unruhe. Selbst Hank Griffin stand jetzt auf!  
„Hast du ihn etwa schon gesehen?“, fragte er Wu und packte ihn am Arm, als er wieder aufgeregt an ihm vorbei laufen wollte.  
„Aber ja! Er unterhält sich unten in der Eingangshalle mit Detective Baxter.“   
„Und? Wie ist er?“, fragte Nicks Partner neugierig und Wu schraubte übertrieben die Augen raus.  
„Grooooooooß! Sehr groß!“   
Dann riss er sich los, um auch noch den letzten Kollegen wissen zu lassen, dass der neue Captain im Anmarsch war. Nachdem Captain Kingsley in den verdienten Ruhestand gegangen war, hatte man lange spekuliert, wer der Nachfolger werden könnte. Dass es dann doch jemand von außerhalb war, war eine ziemliche Neuigkeit gewesen. Niemand kannte den neuen Captain und so war es heute für alle eine ziemliche Überraschung. Allerdings war Nick nicht allzu gespannt, denn letztlich wollte er einfach nur seine Arbeit tun. Er kam sowieso mit den meisten Menschen gut aus. Man mochte ihn und bescheinigte ihm Freundlichkeit und eine hilfsbereite, nette Art.

Inzwischen standen die meisten Polizisten in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und schwatzten, während sie warteten. Hank hatte sich auf seinen Tisch gesetzt, kaute an einem Apfel und grinste erwartungsvoll zwischen den Bissen. Nur Nick saß weiterhin auf seinem Stuhl und durchsuchte für einen aktuellen Fall das amtliche Verkehrsregister.  
„Wie läuft es denn mit deiner rothaarigen Schönheit?“, fragte Hank plötzlich interessiert und warf geschickt den Apfelrest in den Mülleimer. Nick runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn.  
„Ganz gut. Ich überlege, ob ich zu ihr ziehe.“  
„Oh, so ernst ist es also? Das freut mich für dich.“ Nick lächelte pflichtbewusst und erwähnte lieber nicht, dass er gern zu Juliette ziehen würde, weil in seiner Wohnung nichts funktionierte. Gerade jetzt, wo es kälter wurde, hatte er ständig Probleme mit der Heizung. Mal war es eiskalt, dann wieder kam er sich wie in einer Sauna vor. Juliette hatte ein Haus und sie hatten tatsächlich darüber gesprochen, ob sie zusammenziehen sollten. Irgendwann im nächsten Jahr. Doch irgendwie scheute sich Nick noch, denn es würde wirklich bedeuten, dass es nun ernst zwischen ihnen werden würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, er wäre noch nicht richtig bereit dafür.

 

Plötzlich wurde es stiller im Raum und Nick hob den Kopf. Ein großer, gut gebauter und attraktiver Mann betrat den Raum. Da neben ihm Detective Baxter lief, konnte es nur der neue Captain sein. Unwillkürlich blinzelte Nick ein wenig irritiert, denn für einen Moment fühlte es sich so an, als wenn er seinen neuen Boss gar nicht richtig sehen würde. Er rieb sich schnell die Augen und sah ihn wieder an.  
Der Mann war mitten im Raum stehen geblieben. Seine Miene war recht nichtssagend, weder einschmeichelnd freundlich, noch abweisend kühl. Irgendetwas dazwischen vielleicht. Neutral und geschäftlich. Erstaunt merkte Nick, dass sich sein Herzschlag in dem Augenblick beschleunigte, als der neue Captain aufmerksam durch den Raum sah. Allerdings beobachteten auch die Kollegen den Mann sehr neugierig und gespannt. Als der Mann sprach, war seine Stimme angenehm ruhig und kontrolliert.  
„Ich bin Sean Renard und ich nehme ab heute Captain Kingsley Stelle ein. Ich erwarte eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Wer Fragen oder Probleme hat, mein Büro steht jederzeit offen.“ Mit diesen knappen und direkten Worten stellte sich Sean Renard vor. Es folgten ein paar Momente des irritierenden Schweigens und Nick musste schmunzeln. Ja, seine Kollegen hatten sich ein paar enthusiastischere Worte erwartet und waren nun gelinde gesagt schockiert. Captain Kingsley hatte oft mehrstündige Ansprachen und Motivationsreden gehalten, die seine Kollegen gern dazu nutzten Kuchen zu essen, Solitair zu spielen oder vor sich hinzustarren.   
Offenbar gehörte Renard nicht zu den Schwätzern. Er ließ seinen Blick erneut durch das Büro wandern. Als Renards Augen über Nick glitten, bildete der sich ein, dass sie einen Moment an ihm hängen blieben, doch er konnte sich geirrt haben. Sein Herzschlag setzte aber definitiv für einen oder zwei Schläge aus.  
„Gut. Weiterarbeiten!“, sagte Renard und verschwand dann in seinem Büro.

Hank sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und Nick konnte es nicht lassen ihn zu fragen:  
„Und?“  
„Beeindruckend!“, flüsterte Hank melodramatisch und zeigte anschließend ein Haigrinsen.  
„Wie findest du ihn, Nick?“  
„Na ja, er ist nicht gerade mitteilsam.“  
„Du meinst, im Gegensatz zum King?“  
„Das meine ich …“   
Unwillkürlich wanderten Nicks Augen zum Büro des Captains. Er schien etwas zu lesen. Zumindest waren dessen Augen auf seinen Schreibtisch gerichtet. Wieder war Nick seltsam irritiert, denn irgendwas war an dem Mann, was er vielleicht kennen müsste. Oder es war, als wenn ihn seine Intuition zur Aufmerksamkeit riet. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur, weil Sean Renard wirklich ein wenig einschüchternd war, wie Hank schon festgestellt hatte. Groß, gutaussehend, anziehend – vielleicht sogar für das männliche Geschlecht? Zumindest lief gerade Drew Wu vorbei und wedelte mit der Hand, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Sein Mund formte dabei ein O.  
„Spinner!“, murmelte Hank vergnügt und setzte sich endlich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
****************

Sean hob den Blick, als er glaubte, dass nun genug Zeit vergangen war, in der ihn alle neugierig gemustert hatten. Inzwischen saß er seit über einer Stunde in seinem neuen Büro und sah sich ein paar Unterlagen durch. Er hätte eine Menge zu tun, doch er brauchte die Zeit, um seine Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Das war er also. Der leibhaftige Grimm. Nicholas Burkhardt.  
Selbstverständlich hatte er schon Fotos und sogar Videos von Nick gesehen. Deshalb glaubte er, vorbereitet zu sein, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Nick wusste noch nicht, wer er war, doch es konnte jederzeit zutage treten. Warum nicht in dem Moment, wenn ein Halbwesen als sein neuer Chef den Raum betritt?  
Außerdem hatte ihn niemand auf Nicks einnehmende Ausstrahlung hingewiesen. Damit war seine eingeübte Antrittsrede, die wenigstens zehn Minuten gedauert hätte, auf drei Sätze geschrumpft. Sean hatte all seine Kraft gebraucht, um die Beherrschung zu behalten. Er hatte gesehen, dass seine Untergebenen über seine Wortkargheit irritiert waren. Der Einzige, der geschmunzelt hatte, war Nick. Es war, als hätte er es geahnt. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch? Grimms hatten eine überdurchschnittliche Intuition.

Sean sah, wie Nick und Hank sich unterhielten. Der Grimm lächelte und für Sekunden fragte sich Sean ernsthaft, wie dieser Mann seine Bestimmung erfüllen sollte. Er konnte sich in jenem Moment überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass Nick Angst und Schrecken unter den Wesen verbreiten würde.   
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz amüsiert und er sah besser weg.  
Die Situation war mehr als surreal, musste Sean zugeben. Seine Position war optimal und doch auch wieder nicht, wie er gerade merkte. Die Nähe zum Grimm war absolut notwendig, denn nur so konnte er wissen, wann Nick von seinem Wesen erfuhr und wo letztlich der Schlüssel zu finden war. Er musste alles und vor allem den Grimm unter absoluter Kontrolle behalten.  
Keiner hatte Sean allerdings darauf vorbereitet, dass ihm Nick einfach nur sympathisch war, dass er ihn einfach nur auf Anhieb mochte. Umso länger und intensiver er ihn beobachtete, umso anziehender und reizvoller fand er ihn. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wusste, was Nick sein müsste und daran, dass er erkennen konnte, wer Nick wirklich war.  
Nick Burkhardt war ein durch und durch guter Mensch. Auf alle Fälle würde es spannend werden, wenn sich der Vorhang heben würde. Gleichzeitig aber würde es gefährlich für ihn werden. Doch bis dahin hatte er Zeit Nick zu einem Freund zu machen.  
Schließlich ertappte sich Sean dabei, wie das Bedürfnis Nick die Haare liebevoll aus der Stirn zu streichen nach oben kam. Er kannte dieses Begehren nicht von sich und stand schockiert auf.  
Als er aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er im Spiegelbild für einen kurzen Moment sein wahres Wesen. Er musste unbedingt und ganz dringend die Kontrolle über sich und seine Gefühle behalten.   
Er würde sich doch nicht etwa ganz gegen seine Natur in einen Mann verlieben?! Und noch dazu in einen zukünftigen Grimm?!

****************

Als Nick aufstand, warf er einen Blick in Renards Büro. Er sah ihn am Fenster stehen. Dabei hatte er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte seltsam abwesend. Als würde er nicht in diese Welt gehören.

„Kommt er dir auch komisch vor?“, fragte er Hank nach unten.  
„Wer? Captain Renard? Ach, nicht mehr als andere auch. Gut, er scheint nicht sehr gesprächig und gesellig zu sein, doch deshalb muss er kein schlechter Kerl sein, Nick.“ Hank kicherte gutgelaunt.  
„Gib ihm einfach eine Chance. Ich denke, wir werden uns schon mit ihm arrangieren“, fügte sein Partner an, als sie ins Auto stiegen.  
„Klar. Ich wollte jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich ihn abschreckend finde, nur … eigenartig irgendwie …“  
„Gutaussend“, sagte Hank mit einem wissenden Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Hm?“  
„Du findest ihn gutaussend und bist eifersüchtig, weil du nun nicht mehr der hübscheste Junge im Revier bist, Nick!“, witzelte sein Freund und knuffte ihn in den Oberarm.  
„Haha, sehr witzig!“ Nick schwieg besser, denn vielleicht hätte sonst seine Stimme verraten, dass an Hanks neckischer Stichelei ein wahrer Kern war. Allerdings war es kein Neid, was Nick fühlte. Eher eine kuriose Hingezogenheit, die über Neid und Eifersucht erhaben schien.

 

Heute

 

Hank und er saßen auf den Besucherstühlen in Renards Büro. Gerade schob der Captain ihnen eine Akte über den Tisch und Hank griff danach.  
„Findet sie so schnell es geht. Ihr wisst ja, umso länger …“  
„… die Person vermisst wird, umso geringer sind ihre Chancen sie leben zu finden“, vollendete Hank den Satz des Captains. Auf Seans Gesicht erschien kein begeistertes Lächeln der Zustimmung, stattdessen sah er nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Nick Burkhardt.  
„Wir tun unser Bestes!“, sagte Nick leise und zwang sich selbst Renards festem Blick nicht auszuweichen. Wie immer in den letzten Wochen hatte er das Gefühl, als suche der Mann dabei etwas in seinem Gesicht. Oder in ihm. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, wenn Seans Augen in ihn eindrangen. Inzwischen tat Nick es als eine unangenehme Eigenheit des neuen Captains ab. Allerdings hatte Hank seinen Eindruck nicht bestätigt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Umso mehr Zeit verging, umso besser kam sein Partner mit Renard aus. Auch Nick hatte keine Probleme mit diesem Mann, den er tat was er immer tat: Ehrgeizig und konzentriert seiner Arbeit als Detective nachzugehen. Doch noch immer verspürte er in Renards Nähe diese seltsame Dissonanz, die ihm weiterhin zu schaffen machte.

 

Er hatte sogar versucht mit Juliette darüber zu sprechen, doch die merkte nur an, dass er nur ein wenig Eingewöhnungszeit brauchen würde.  
„Niemand hat was gegen dich, Nicki.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht“, widersprach er verärgert.  
„Oh doch, das meintest du. Du möchtest gern gemocht werden, Nick. Das ist dein Wesen und daran ist ganz und gar nichts schlimm. Dein neuer Boss ist vielleicht nur nicht allzu freizügig mit seiner Zuneigung für andere Personen. Nicht jedem kann man im Gesicht ablesen, ob er einen mag. Dir schon …“ Juliette hatte ihn liebevoll geküsst. Während Nick erschrocken darüber nachdachte, ob es stimmt, was seine Freundin sagte. Konnte man ihm jedes seiner Gefühle im Gesicht ablesen? Wenn das der Fall war, dann sollte er sich schleunigst darum kümmern das in den Griff zu bekommen.  
So saß er nun mit hoffentlich ausdruckslosem Gesicht in Renards Büro und ließ sich von ihm über den aktuellen Fall der vermissten Nadja Foster unterrichten. Sie war zwanzig Jahre alt und wurde heute Morgen von ihren Eltern als vermisst gemeldet.

 

****************

„Ich gehe selbstverständlich davon aus, dass ihr euer Bestes tut und das Mädchen findet“, sagte Sean nachdrücklich. Der Grimm blinzelte verdutzt und runzelte dann die Stirn. Verstimmt sah ihn Nick Burkhardt an und stand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.  
Sean sah den beiden Detectives nachdenklich nach. Um sein Zauberbiest zu kontrollieren, musste er sich in strenger Selbstbeherrschung üben. Das hieß, dass er keine emotionalen Zugeständnisse machen konnte. Ja, er mochte Nick sehr, doch weder ihm noch irgendeinem anderen seiner Kollegen könnte er das in einer entsprechenden Weise zeigen, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen vom Grimm erkannt zu werden.  
Leider kam seine Zurückhaltung bei Nick wohl falsch an. Er hatte genau sehen können, wie sehr Nick seine abweisende Art verärgerte. Aber gut, er war schließlich sein Chef und Vorgesetzte schauten ihren Untergebenen nun mal nicht auf das Hinterteil.   
Mühsam wies sich Sean zurecht und schlug eine weitere Akte auf. Was geschah nur mit ihm? Er hatte sich für abgebrüht und erhaben über die Umstände geglaubt. Und nun fand er einen Mann reizvoll? Einen Grimm?!  
Einen, der ihn sofort töten würde, wenn er erfuhr, was er war?!  
Es ging wirklich kaum übler.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank und Nick befragten die Eltern des Mädchens ausführlich. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was mit ihrer Tochter geschehen sein könnte, gaben aber einen Hinweis auf den Ex-Freund ihrer Tochter. Ein Mann namens Samuel Morris, der am nördlichen Ende Portlands wohnte und dort wohl vom Erbe der verstorbenen Eltern lebte, ohne irgendwo zu arbeiten. Mit der Adresse von Morris machten sich die beiden Detectives auf den Weg.  
Morris wohnte auf einem ziemlich großen Grundstück, welches aus einigen Tierställen, Scheunen, Gerätegebäuden und einem kleinen Wohnhaus bestand. Auf ihr Klingeln und Klopfen hin öffnete niemand die Tür. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund und so liefen sie um die Gebäude herum. Hühner liefen frei herum, eine Katze streunte umher, doch in den Ställen waren schon lange keine Nutztiere mehr gewesen.   
„Was treibt der Typ hier so allein? Ist irgendwie gruslig“, merkte Hank an und Nick kniff die Augen zusammen. Offenbar war niemand hier, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das nicht der Fall war.  
„Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Da er sich vermutlich vor uns versteckt, ist er verdächtig. Teilen wir uns auf. Du siehst dir die Scheune an, ich nehme das Gerätehaus!“ ordnete Nick an. Hank nickte und lief zur Scheune, während er sich den Geräteschuppen ansah, in dem nichts mehr außer ein paar alte Ersatzteile für Pflüge und ein uralter Traktor mit Sammlerwert herumstanden. Samuel Morris war nicht hier. Allerdings roch es ziemlich seltsam beißend im Schuppen. Vielleicht nach Ammoniak? Gerade als sich Nick genauer umschauen wollte, hörte er es heftig krachen.  
Er zog seine Waffe und rannte nach draußen. Im Hof war niemand zu sehen, deshalb rannte er auf die Scheune zu, die als Stroh- und Heulager benutzt wurde. Zumindest roch es noch so. Am Ender der Scheune war eine dicke Staubwolke und als Nick näher kam, sah er Hank in einem Berg morscher Bretter liegen. Nick sah nach oben und sah die Stelle, an der sein Freund durch den morschen Boden gebrochen war.  
„Hank?“ Er berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm und zu seiner Erleichterung stöhnte Hank schmerzerfüllt. Dann öffnete er die Augen, schrie aber gepeinigt auf, als er sich aufrappeln wollte.  
„Bleib besser liegen, Hank. Was ist passiert?“  
„Er … da war jemand und ich … bin ihm über den Scheunenboden gefolgt, doch dann, ist er aus der Luke da hinten gesprungen ich … bin durch den Boden gebrochen. Scheiße … tut das weh!“ Gegen Nicks Anweisung rappelte sich Hank hoch und hielt sich den rechten Arm.  
„Samuel Morris? Aus der Luke dort? Das ist drei Meter hoch. Bewege dich nicht, ich sehe nach!“  
Während er nach draußen lief, rief er die Ambulanz an, denn es war sicher, dass sich Hank ernsthaft weh getan hatte. Unter der Belüftungsöffnung sah Nick tatsächlich Fußabdrücke, doch er könnte den verletzten Hank jetzt nicht schutzlos allein lassen. Wie es aussah, hatte Samuel Morris, wenn er es denn war, etwas zu verbergen und er würde herausfinden was es war.  
„Ich glaube … irgendwas ist gebrochen …“, murmelte Hank dünn, als er zurück kam und dann übergab sich sogar unerwartet.  
„Ambulanz ist unterwegs. Kannst du allein bleiben? Ich versuche Morris zu finden? Er muss irgendwo draußen sein.“  
„Ja, klar!“, antwortete Hank und Nick rannte los. Er durchsuchte den gesamten Hof und auch die nähere Umgebung, doch ohne Erfolg. Als er zurück kam, wurde Hank gerade im Krankenwagen festgeschnallt.

„Das Schlüsselbein ist gebrochen, wird vermutet. Habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Hätte auch meine Schädeldecke sein können“, witzelte Hank schon wieder.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden“, sagte Nick niedergedrückt. „Aber ich werde mich noch ein Weilchen hier umsehen. Melde dich, wenn du weißt, was mit dir ist!“  
„Mache ich, Nick. Aber bleib nicht allein hier!“, bat Hank besorgt, als der Sanitäter die Tür des Krankenwagens schloss.  
Eigentlich hatte Hank recht, doch Nick ging erst mal davon aus, dass Morris im Moment über alle Berge war. Und er sollte recht behalten. Die nächsten Stunden sah er sich den Ort sehr genau an. Im Haus fand er einen Raum, der voller Bücher war. An sich war das keine merkwürdige Sache, doch die meisten der Bücher handelten von Höhlen. Höhlenerforschung, Höhlenarten, Höhlenbewohnern und Fundorte von Höhlen. Auf dem Tisch lag eine sehr detaillierte Karte von Portland und Umgebung.  
Unter anderem entdeckte er auf einer Karte eine markierte Höhle im Tillamook State Forest.  
Höhlen waren gute Orte, um gekidnappte Frauen zu verstecken, dachte Nick sofort, steckte die Karte ein und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Revier. Allein könnte er diese Höhle nicht in Augenschein nehmen. Er musste es dem Captain melden und brauchte Verstärkung.

 

Der Büroraum war fast leer. Alle seine Kollegen waren offenbar zu Einsätzen unterwegs. Ein großer Teil der Leute war krank, da im Moment die erste Grippewelle des Jahres grassierte. Als sein Telefon vibrierte, zuckte Nick zusammen, denn er hatte gerade beunruhigt zu Renards Büro gesehen. Immerhin war sein Captain anwesend.  
Es war Hank am Telefon, der schlechte Nachrichten überbrachte. Sein Schlüsselbein war gebrochen, ebenso sein Unterarm. Aber außer ein paar weiterer Prellungen und Stauchungen hatte er wohl Glück gehabt.  
„Glück?“, fragte Nick mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Na ja, ich falle höchsten zwei Wochen aus.“ Ein schweres Seufzen entfloh Nick. Im Moment waren sie sowieso unterbesetzt und wenn jetzt noch sein Partner ausfiel, würde er gar nicht wissen, was er zuerst bearbeiten sollte.  
„Komm wieder auf die Beine, Hank. Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich melde mich jetzt beim Captain und sehen, was sich machen lässt“  
„Und Nick ….?“ Hank hörte sich an, als wenn er grinsen würde.  
„Hm?“  
„Sei nett zum Captain und gib ihm eine Chance!“ Noch immer zog ihn sein Freund damit auf und so schnaufte Nick nur empört, bevor er ein pflichtbewusstes Lachen zustanden bracht.  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin doch immer nett.“

Trotzdem lief er dann ziemlich übel gelaunt auf Renards Büro zu.

****************

Nick klopfte nur kurz an den Türrahmen und begann unverzüglich von den Vorfällen zu sprechen. Selbstverständlich hatte Sean schon davon gehört und er bedauerte diesen Unfall sehr. Aber Hank hatte großes Glück gehabt und das äußerte er nun auch, um Nick ein wenig zu besänftigen.   
„Und du denkst, dieser Morris hat etwas mit dem Verschwinden seiner Ex-Freundin zu tun?“, fragte er.  
„Jemand ist geflohen. Laut Hank könnte es Morris gewesen sein. Aber sicher sind wir uns nicht. Ein paar Leute suchen immer noch die Umgebung ab und der Hof steht unter Bewachung, falls Morris zurück kommt. Wer nichts zu verbergen hat, flieht doch nicht auf diese Weise, oder?“

Nick hatte bedingt recht.  
„Es sei denn, er hat etwas anderes zu verbergen. Etwas, was nichts mit dem Verschwinden seiner Ex-Freundin zu tun hat.“   
Schweigend und abwartend sah Nick ihn an. Er hatte sich nicht gesetzte. Das tat er selten und Sean hatte dafür nur eine Erklärung. Der Grimm fühlte sich ihm unbewusst ausgeliefert und handlungsunfähig, wenn er sich setzen würde. Eine absurde Erklärung, doch die andere Erklärung, die ihm einfiel, war noch bizarrer.  
Nick fürchtete sich auf andere Art vor ihm. Auf eine Art, die ihm bisher selbst nicht klar war, aber vielleicht von den guten Sinnen des Grimms wahrgenommen wurde. Anfangs dachte Sean an ein Versehen, schob es darauf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er so einen kuriosen Kontakt mit einem zukünftigen Grimm hatte. Er deutete seine eigene Erregung als eine Mischung aus Furcht davor entdeckt zu werden und die natürliche Abneigung gegen einen Grimm, den seine Wesensseite mit sich brachte. Doch nach einiger Zeit, in der er sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass Nick tatsächlich ein grundguter Mensch, ein hervorragender Polizist und ein angenehmer Mann war, musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass seine Unruhe davon kam, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Auf mehrfache und wirklich verstörende Weise.

„Das könnte natürlich auch sein. Ich habe in seinem Haus seltsame … Nachschlagewerke und Karten gefunden. Es ging um Höhlen aller Art.“ Seans Brauen hoben sich interessiert, als Nick ihm eine Karte reichte und mit dem Finger auf eine umkreiste Stelle zeigte.  
„Und in Höhlen kann man gut Menschen gefangen halten“, schlussfolgerte Sean und sah zum ersten Mal ein echtes Lächeln auf Nicks Lippen, was allein für ihn bestimmt war.  
„Genau. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich bräuchte Verstärkung, um mir die Höhle anzusehen, die am nächsten ist. Sie liegt im Tillamook State Forest. Etwa hier. Jede Minute zählt.“ Sean seufzte und es war ehrlich gemeint.  
„Wie du siehst, ist niemand hier, den ich dir anbieten kann, Nick. Alle Einsatzkräfte und Detectives sind unterwegs. Aber ich werde mit dir mitkommen.“  
„Aber Sir …!“ Nick wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und fast wäre Sean seine Kontrolle entglitten, denn er fühlte sich ganz persönlich von Nicks Zurückweisung enttäuscht. Deshalb antwortete er auch eine Hauch verärgerter als beabsichtig:  
„Was denn? Denkst du, ich kann nicht schießen?“ Der Grimm wurde ein wenig blass und die großen blauen Augen sahen ihn verdutzt an.  
„Ähm, nein. Das ist es nicht, Sir. Es ist nur …“  
„Ja, ich habe davon gehört, dass sich Kingsley die letzten Jahre nicht gern aus dem Haus begeben hat, doch ich bin nicht er. Wenn es Arbeit zu tun gibt, tue ich sie. Hast du ein Problem damit, Detective Burkhardt?“ Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen starrte Nick ihn perplex an. Die Chance den Grimm besser kennenzulernen würde sich Sean nicht entgehen lassen. Er nahm ein weiteres Magazin aus dem Schreibtisch und steckte es in die Manteltasche.  
„Nein … ganz und gar nicht“, raunte Nick und er sah wie sich Nick eindeutig verwirrt die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Diese Geste, die er schon die ganze Zeit selbst ausüben wollte.  
„Worauf warten wie dann noch, Detective?“  
„Ich … hole nur eben die Taschenlampe!“, sagte Nick eilig und Sean sah ihm nach.  
„Und ich versuche einen Ranger in Tillamook ans Telefon zu bekommen.“


	3. Chapter 3

Sean versuchte die komplette, fast einstündige Fahrt bis zum Rand des Tillamook einen Ranger zu erreichen. Erfolglos. Ein Anruf beim zuständigen Gebietsleiter ließ ihn wissen, dass der Empfang dort unterirdisch mies sei, doch es wäre auf jeden Fall jemand da, der sich um ihr Anliegen kümmern würde.  
Als sie den Parkplatz erreichten, war Seans Handyakku leer. Er und Nick hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatten ein paar Falldetails erörtert und Nick war ein paarmal kurz davor gewesen Renard nach seinem bisherigen Leben zu fragen. Keiner wusste etwas darüber. Es war nur die Rede von den allerbesten Empfehlungen und anderen Belobigungen, unter anderem auf Landesebene. Selbst nach einigen Wochen war nichts über Renards Privatleben bekannt. Nick fand das suspekt, trotz aller Bewunderung für die geradlinige und energische Führung seines Vorgesetzten.   
Hank sagte nur, dass Renard eben ein Einzelgänger war und Nick solle seine Nase bloß nicht in Sachen stecken, die ihn nichts angingen. Typisch Hank. Seine Antwort war ebenso typisch: „Wenn ich das nicht hin und wieder tun würde, hätten wir ein Drittel der Fälle nicht gelöst!“.  
Deshalb hatte er versucht sich nach Sean Renard zu erkundigen, doch so wenigen Informationen bekommen, dass diese Tatsache erst recht sein Misstrauen weckte. Sein Respekt und seine heimliche Bewunderung für Sean hielten ihn bisher davon ab tiefer zu wühlen und vielleicht illegale Wege der Informationsbeschaffung einzuschlagen.  
Er war sich nämlich sicher, dass er etwas finden würde. Etwas, was ihm nicht gefallen würde.

 

Ein Ranger erwartete sie schon, als sie in der beginnenden Dämmerung über den Parkplatz liefen.  
Nick zeigte dem Ranger die Karte, die er aus dem Haus von Samuel Morris mitgenommen hatte. Der Mann seufzte, kratzte sich am Bart und verzog dann seltsam das Gesicht.  
„Ja, das eine rätselhafte Sache mit dieser Höhle. Sie heißt aus Gründen, die ich selbst nicht weiß die Mauserhöhle und eigentlich gibt es schon seit Jahrzehnten keinen Zugang mehr. Ein Erdbeben hat irgendwann mal den Eingang zugeschüttet und man hat beschlossen, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn er auch zu bliebe. Die Höhle war bis in die 70er Jahre noch nicht vollständig erforscht worden und sicher ist nur, dass sie vermutlich riesige Ausmaße hat.“  
„Und was ist daran seltsam?“, unterbrach ihn Nick. Er fühlte einen aufmerksamen Seitenblick von Sean und erschauerte unwillkürlich.  
„Seltsam ist, dass der Zugang erst kürzlich wieder freigelegt wurde. Wir haben keine Ahnung wer dafür verantwortlich ist und haben eine Absperrung errichtet. Aber eigentlich kennt man die Höhle heutzutage kaum noch und sie liegt weit außerhalb der üblichen Wanderwege. Insofern ist eher nicht mit neugierigen Besuchern zu rechnen. Aber eigentlich sollte der Zugang schon vor zwei Monaten zugemauert werden. Aber ihr wisst ja, wie das mit den Baufirmen so ist. Immer kommt etwas dazwischen und letztlich hat die Naturschutzbehörde immer etwas zu meckern. Wenn …“  
„Können wir uns die Höhle ansehen?“ Jetzt war es Sean, der den Mann ungeduldig unterbrach. Der Ranger verstummte sofort und sah die beiden kritisch an.  
„Ich denke, es ist nicht die allerbeste Idee so hineinzugehen. Man bräuchte ein paar Ausrüstungsdinge und …“  
„Wir haben eine Taschenlampe und kein Zeit. Vielleicht befindet sich in der Höhle eine gekidnappte Frau, die wir dringend finden müssen.“ Der Mann schwieg, sah sie aber weiter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Ich kann nicht mitkommen, denn ich bin allein hier und bis morgen früh für alles verantwortlich. Wenn ihr bis morgen wartet, dann …“  
„Nein. Wir gehen jetzt. Wo müssen wir hin?“ Nick schmunzelte. Wenn es Renard nicht gesagt hätte, hätte er diesen Satz gesagt. So, oder so ähnlich.  
„Es gibt in der Höhle aber keinen Handyempfang“, wies er mit leicht nörgelnder Stimme darauf hin, zeigte aber gleichzeitig nach Westen. Es gab keinen Weg, was hieße, sie mussten quer durch den Wald laufen und sich an der Karte orientieren. Hoffentlich schafften sie es, bevor es dunkel wurde.  
„Du weißt ja, dass wir dort sind. Wenn wir uns in … sagen wir zwei Stunden nicht zurückmelden, dann rufe in Portland an und schlage da Alarm. Aber nur dann! Verstanden?“ Nick versteifte sich unwillkürlich bei Seans subtiler Drohung und auch beim Ranger zeigte sie Wirkung, denn er entgegnete sofort: „Ja, Sir!“  
„Von hier aus immer nach Westen. Es sind höchsten zehn Minuten durch den Wald, doch achtet auf die Abhänge. In der aufkommenden Dunkelheit könnt ihr sie schnell übersehen und dann stürzt ihr einige Meter nach unten. Ihr werdet den Zugang sehen, denn wir haben überall rote, blinkende Signalschilder stehen.  
Nick hatte sich schon abgewandt und Sean folgte ihm.  
„Wozu Signalschilder? Um die Wanderer aufmerksam zu machen, dass es hier etwas Interessantes gibt?“, murmelte Nick vor sich hin und sah erstaunt hoch, als Sean kurz lachte. Doch sein Chef erklärte sich nicht, sondern lief schließlich nur konzentriert neben Nick her.

 

Als es fast dunkel war, sahen sie das rote Blinken in der Dunkelheit. Nick blieb kurz stehen und holte mehrmals Luft.  
„Die blinkenden Warnschilder waren doch keine so üble Idee …“, keuchte er und glitt auf Händen und Knien hinter Renard den kleinen Abhang hinunter. Der Höhlenzugang war so winzig und kaum sichtbar, dass vermutlich alle paar Jahre mal jemand auf die Idee gekommen wäre hier nach einem verschütteten Höhleneingang zu suchen. Es sei denn, man wusste von einer derartigen Höhle. Nicks Taschenlampe flackerte, als sie die ersten Schritte in die Höhle liefen. Der Gang war mannshoch und anfangs so eng, dass sie hintereinander laufen mussten. Da Nick die Lampe hatte, lief er vor. Er hörte Seans Atem hinter sich und eisigkalte Schauer huschten über seinen Rücken.   
Ob es Furcht, Anspannung oder etwas anderes war, hätte Nick in diesem Moment nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können.  
„Es riecht komisch …“  
„Ammoniak“, kam es von hinten.  
„Das heißt Fledermäuse?“, fragte Nick vorsichtig nach. Sein detailliertes Wissen über Tiere war nur begrenzt. Aber der Geruch erinnerte ihn an etwas, auf das er gerade nicht kam.  
„Vermutlich.“  
Wieder flackerte die Lampe und Nick fluchte. Er hatte vorher nicht getestet wie gut die Batterie noch war. Interessanterweise schlug keiner der beiden Männer vor zurückzugehen und morgen mit Verstärkung einen neuen Versuch zu machen. Nick hatte das dringende Bedürfnis die verschwundene Miss Foster zu finden und Sean gefiel der ungeplante Ausflug viel zu gut.

****************

Während er Nick folgte, zeigte sich sein Wesen in der Dunkelheit der Höhle. Er konnte es in ein paar Momenten einfach nicht kontrollieren. Die Situation war einfach zu prekär. Wenn sie den Ranger nicht getroffen hätten, hätte es keinen besseren Ort gegeben, um Nick zu töten und zu entsorgen.  
Hier und heute, bevor er ein Grimm wird. Bevor er zum Jäger wird und bevor Nick ihn jagen und vielleicht töten würde.  
Aufregung und eine gewisse Mordlust durchflutete Sean. Aber es war nicht Mordlust allein. Es war pure Lust. Lust ihn vorher zu besitzen. Nick zu spüren. Seinen Atem auf der Haut zu fühlen, seine Haut unter seinen Händen zu haben. In ihm zu sein. Ihn zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. In dieser Finsternis, die alles verdeckte, kannten Seans ungezügelten Gedanken keine Grenzen. Er sollte entsetzt sein über seinen Kontrollverlust und nahm sich streng vor, dass nachzuholen, wenn sie hier lebend rauskamen.  
Sie gingen vorsichtig immer weiter. Sean schwieg, weil er wusste, dass sie einen eventuellen Entführer nicht über ihr Kommen warnen wollten, indem sie miteinander plauderten wie Teenager auf einem Schulausflug.

Nick stieß gegen einen größeren Stein vor seinen Füßen und fluchte. Schnell packte ihn Sean an der Jacke und verhinderte so seinen Fall.  
„Danke!“, sagte Nick leise und schüttelte die Lampe, die immer wieder flackerte. Es wäre definitiv an der Zeit den Rückweg anzutreten und auf Verstärkung zu warten. Doch Nick schien nicht zu wollen. Genau das machte einen Grimm aus. Stärke, Durchsetzungswille und Zielstrebigkeit. Sean überlief es heiß-kalt, als er daran dachte, dass Nick irgendwann sein Feind werden würde. Vielleicht auch nicht, wenn er sich geschickt anstellte. Nein, es würde so kommen, das war ziemlich sicher.  
Doch vorher …   
Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit etwas anderes für ihn zu sein. Sein Vorgesetzter, der ihn unterstützte und motivierte. Sein Freund vielleicht und vielleicht sogar sein … Liebhaber.  
Bei diesen ungewohnten Gedanken verlor Sean seine Aufmerksamkeit und so war er es, der unachtsam an einen Stein stieß und fiel. Er fiel nach vor, packte reflexartig Nicks Jacke und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Die Taschenlampe schlug auf und erlosch. Man hörte sie wegrollen, irgendwo runter fallen und dann war es still. Still, bis auf das überraschte Keuchen der beiden Männer.  
„Entschuldige bitte“, brachte Sean ungewohnt verlegen hervor.  
„Schon gut. Ich nehme einfach meine Taschenlampen-App und …“ Nick kramte sein Handy hervor.  
„Mist, nur noch ein Balken …“, brummte er und leuchtete dann hektisch um sie herum, während Sean aufstand.   
„Sie kann doch nicht so weit gerollt sein. Warte mal … hier gibt es mehrere Abzweigungen. Ach du heilige Scheiße ….“ Nick hob das Handy nach oben und sie sahen an die Decke der Höhle. Sie war hoch und unter der Decke hingen eine Menge Fledermäuse, die sich nun unter dem Lichtstrahl regten und unruhig wurden.

„Sei ruhig … hörst du das?“, sagte Nick plötzlich. Sean hatte nichts gehört, stellte aber keinesfalls in Abrede, dass ein Grimm vielleicht mehr und besser hörte als er. Plötzlich rannte Nick los und verschwand in einem der Gänge. Sean, der völlig im Dunkeln stand, blieb gelassen stehen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Nick kam wieder.  
„Sorry … ich sollte dich nicht hier allein im Dunkeln lassen. Wir sollten den mittleren Gang nehmen, ich glaube ich habe da etwas Menschliches gehört. Vielleicht ist es Nadja Foster oder wenigstens ihr Kidnapper.“ Diesmal langsamer lief Nick los und Sean folgte ihm vorsichtig. Immerhin wurde der Ammoniakgestank weniger, umso weiter sie liefen. 

Leider erlosch Nicks Handy jäh und ohne Vorwarnung. Es war abzusehen und doch hatte Sean mit sich selbst eine Wette abgeschlossen, ob Nick bis zum bitteren Ende gehen würde. Er hatte ja gesagt und hatte damit gewonnen.  
„Mist!“ Sie standen im Dunkeln und hofften auf irgendeine Art Lichtstrahl. Doch es gab keinen. Es war einfach nur stockdunkel.   
Eine Gelegenheit, die Sean nie wieder bekommen würde. Er wollte Nick haben. Nur ein einziges Mal, bevor sie Feinde werden würde. Die schlechteste Idee, die er je hatte.

 

„Wir sollten doch besser zurückgehen und …“, begann er, um sich selbst zu überlisten, doch Nick unterbrach ihn.  
„Pssssst, sei mal still!“ Sie lauschten, doch Renard hörte absolut nichts außer den Geräuschen der Fledermäuse. Dann allerdings glaubte er etwas zu hören. Es klang wie ein Flügelausbreiten eines Wesens und er kannte nur ein Wesen, was Flügel hatte, welche sich anhörten, als würde Leder auf einen Rahmen gespannt. Die Ledermauser. In den Tiefen der Höhle hauste also ein Ledermauser und sie waren ihm auf der Spur. Und dabei wusste der Grimm noch nicht mal was von seiner Bestimmung. Wenn das kein mieser Witz war!  
Ob der Ledermauser nun der Entführer oder und Samuel Morris war, war eine ganz andere Frage. Doch Sean wusste, wenn Nick weiterlaufen würde, dann würden sie dem Wesen unweigerlich begegnen und Sean wusste auch, dass es dann kompliziert werden würde.  
Deshalb griff er nun nach Nicks Arm, um ihn am Weiterlaufen zu hindern.  
„Es ist nicht das Mädchen!“ sagte Sean nachdrücklich.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Nick riss sich los und lief vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter. Er musste ihm folgen, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Intuition, Nick.“ Nick blieb tatsächlich stehen und überlegte vermutlich, ob es gerade klug war sich in einer finsteren Höhle mit seinem Captain anzulegen, wo Renard die einzige Hilfe war, die er gerade hatte. Nick schwieg ein paar Momente.  
„Ich muss es wissen. Du kannst ja zurück gehen und sehen, ob du Verstärkung bekommen kannst“, schlug Nick leise vor. Er klang überaus entschlossen, doch auch irgendwie zaghaft, als hätte er schwer mit sich zu kämpfen dem Captain Widerworte zu geben.  
„Bring mich nicht dazu dich zu zwingen, Nick!“, flüsterte Sean drohend und packte ihn wieder am Arm. Dieses Mal würde sich der Grimm nicht losreißen können.

****************

 

Nick erstarrte. Was zum Henker geschah hier? Er spürte Seans Atem in seinem Gesicht und die Anspannung der Situation vibrierte in seinem ganzen Körper. Sein Captain hatte recht. Es war idiotisch im Dunkeln weiterzulaufen. Falls er den Entführer traf, würde er nicht mal schießen können. Doch er konnte auch nicht einfach zurückgehen, denn vielleicht war nur ein paar Meter weiter Nadja Foster, die seine Hilfe brauchte. Das Dilemma seinem Boss zu widersprechen war die eine Sache. Die andere war diese eigenartige Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Bisher hatte er den Namen Sean Renard kaum mit Wissen füllen können. Sein Captain war an Recht und Gesetz interessiert, doch darüber hinaus wusste Nick nichts von ihm. Sean war wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Doch jetzt hatte er ganz überraschend ein paar Fakten, die er auf dieses Blatt schreiben konnte. Sean war besorgt um seine Sicherheit und vernünftig genug sie durchsetzen zu wollen. Sean war dominant und scheute nicht vor Handgreiflichkeiten zurück, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sean war bestimmend und Nick spürte, dass er ihn letztlich wirklich zwingen würde, nicht weiterzugehen. Und wenn er ihn bewusstlos schlagen und aus der Höhle schleifen würde, dann würde Nick das nicht allzu sehr überraschen.   
Er lauschte. Das Geräusch war weg. Irgendwo tropfte Wasser und man hörte die leisen Geräusche der Fledermäuse. Dieses „Flattern“ war nicht mehr zu hören. Und wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Wenn es in den Tiefen der Höhle nichts gab und er im Dunkeln nur in ein endlos tiefes Loch stürzte? So wie die Taschenlampe.  
„Ich könnte vorsichtig noch ein paar Schritte ...“, wollte er gerade ein versöhnliches Angebot machen, doch Sean zerrte ihn so hart und kraftvoll zurück, dass er strauchelte. 

****************

Sean fing den fallenden Nick auf, denn er hatte damit gerechnet. Schon einen Moment später hatte er ihn mit seinem Körper an die Höhlenwand gepresst.  
„Du willst dich also mit deinem Captain anlegen, Detective Burkhardt?“, fauchte er drohend. Nick keuchte bestürzt, doch immerhin wehrte er sich nicht. Dazu war die Überraschung wohl zu groß. Während Sean sich an ihn drückte, um ihn davon abzuhalten weiter in die Höhle vorzudringen, konnte er Nicks Körper sehr deutlich spüren.   
Noch nie war er auf diese Weise einem Mann so nahe gewesen. Es war definitiv anders als eine Frau im Arm zu haben. Kantiger, aggressiver - was vielleicht an ihrer beider Wesen lag – und sehr faszinierend. Seans Neugier stieg sprunghaft und der Wunsch Nick besitzen zu wollen nahm in der Dunkelheit erschreckende Ausmaße an.  
„Nein, will ich nicht …“, sagte Nick rau und versuchte Sean von sich wegzudrücken. Das konnte er nicht zulassen, denn er hörte in der Stimme des Grimms keinerlei Einsicht. Wenn er ihn jetzt los ließ, dann würde er zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit weiter in die Höhle gehen.   
„Nein, will ich nicht, Sir!“, hörte sich Sean sagen und spürte im selben Moment sein Begehren überschwappen. Sein Zauberbiest brach aus und er wäre fast zurückgewichen. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Nick ihn ja nicht sehen konnte und blieb wo er war.  
Ihre Körper berührten sich auf ganzer Länge. Bisher hatte Sean seine Hände an der kalten Höhlenwand gehabt, doch nun nahm er sie runter und legte sie Nick auf die Schultern.

****************

„Nein, Sir!“, hörte sich Nick gehorsam sagen und blinzelte irritiert, weil er es plötzlich sogar so meinte. Sean Renard hatte recht ihn zu zwingen. Aber warum auf diese … seltsam intime Art? Er hätte ihm mit beruflichen Konsequenzen drohen können, er hätte ihn überreden oder überzeugen können. Warum auf diese körperbetonte, vehemente Art und Weise?   
Weil sie die eindeutigste war, begriff Nick, als er die Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Würde er weiter gehen, hätte er definitiv mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen.   
Seans Gegenwart fühlte sich so anders und doch so bekannt an. Es war, als würde er ihn erkennen, als hätte er schon so lange auf ihn gewartet. Nick verstand sich selbst in diesem Moment absolut gar nicht. Das war nicht er selbst, der „Nein, Sir!“, sagte. Und doch war es ein Teil von ihm, von dem er nur im Unterbewusstsein gewusst hatte.  
Als Seans Finger behutsam über seine Stirn strichen, erschauerte er heftig. Es war eine Mischung aus furchtsamer Fassungslosigkeit und aufkeimendem Verlangen.

****************

Seans Finger bebten ganz leicht bei dieser einen Berührung, der er schon so lange versucht hatte aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Nicks Stirn war ein wenig verschwitzt und warm. Aber der Grimm unterband sein Tun nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sean konnte hören, dass Nicks Atem schneller ging. Mühsam hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und sich selbst verboten gewisse Handlungen zu forcieren. Es war Nick, der seinen Kopf hob. Er merkte es am heißen Atem auf seiner Haut. Wieder erschien sein Biest und anstatt Nick nun zu küssen, verbrachte er wertvolle Augenblicke damit den fremden Atem aufzunehmen und ihn zurückzugeben, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. 

****************

Nick war verwirrt. Hatte er sich geirrt? War es nicht das, was der andere Mann gewollt hatte? Heiße Scham durchflutete ihn so heftig, dass er aufkeuchte. Er versuchte Sean nun grob von sich zu stoßen, doch der packte seine Handgelenke und drückte seine Arme zur Seite. Dabei offenbarte er eine so große Kraft, dass es Nick, völlig schockiert darüber, reaktionslos geschehen ließ. Gleich darauf berührten Seans Lippen seine.  
Ach so, dachte Nick. Der Captain mochte es auf die komplizierte Art. Warum überraschte ihn das nicht? Wieder drückte ihn Sean fester gegen die Felswand. Sein Kuss war überraschend leidenschaftlich. Fast gierig, stellte Nick geschmeichelt fest. Am meisten war er aber über seine eigene Reaktion schockiert. Es gefiel ihm auf eine ganze neue Art wie dieser anziehende Mann ihn in Besitz nahm. Sean wollte ihn und zeigte es ihm, indem er nun sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen packte, um ihn besser küssen zu können. Nicks Hände hatte sich wie von selbst um die Hüften Renards gelegt, um ihn eng an sich zu ziehen.  
Mit einem unkonzentrierten Nebengedanken dachte er an Juliette und dass er sie wohl irgendwie gerade hinterging. Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht wirklich weiterverfolgen und schließlich tat er ihn damit ab, dass er sich sagte, dass Sean ja keine Frau war und damit auch keine Bedrohung für ihre Beziehung war. Nein, sie küssten sich hier auch nicht als Männer. Es war irgendwas zwischen ihnen, was Nick nicht verstehen konnte. Etwas Vertrautes und etwas Bedrohliches gleichermaßen.  
Als seine Zunge die andere berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Ein erstauntes Stöhnen kam tief aus seiner Kehle und es war Sean, der ihn plötzlich losließ und gut hörbar nach Luft schnappte.  
„Wir sollten …“

****************

Sean war über sein fast übermächtiges Verlangen zu Tode erschrocken. Wenn er nicht auf der Stelle aufhörte diesen Mann zu küssen, würde er gleich Dinge tun, die ganz und gar nicht gut waren. Er hätte Nick nicht mal küssen dürfen, hatte sich jedoch dazu hinreißen lassen. Er gab der Dunkelheit schuld, die sein Wesen so gut verbarg. Im Licht hätte er ihn niemals küssen können, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass der Grimm ihn erkennen würde. Er merkte schon so, dass Nick auf eine hintergründige Art misstrauisch war. Allerdings wusste der Detective noch nicht, dass er das war, weil er ein Grimm war und Sean ein Zauberbiest.

„Wir sollten nach draußen gehen und Hilfe organisieren“, vollendete Nick den Satz. Sean war erstaunt, dass Nick die Situation offenbar besser im Griff hatte, als er. Der Grimm schob sich an ihm vorbei und sie tasteten sich langsam und ohne viel zu sprechen zum Ausgang zurück.   
Dass inzwischen eine Gruppe Ranger vor der Höhle standen und sie anleuchteten, überraschte beide Männer.

 

„Wir wollten uns gerade auf die Suche nach euch machen. Ich habe ein paar Leute aus den Betten geklingelt“, sagte der Ranger mit dem Bart stolz. Allerdings erwiderte Sean gewohnt kühl:  
„Gut, dann könnt ihr ja jetzt mit eurer Ausrüstung und den Lampen die Höhle durchsuchen. Morgen früh kommen spezielle Einsatzkräfte und helfen. Ich rufe jetzt örtliche Verstärkung, die alles koordiniert.“ Er nahm kurz entschlossen dem Ranger das Funkgerät aus der Hand und ließ sich zur Dienststelle durchstellen.

****************

Nick beobachtete ihn dabei verdutzt. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was da gerade passiert war. Hatten sie sich eben wirklich geküsst? Ja, es musste so sein. Seans Geschmack war noch in seinem Mund. Erschrocken nahm Nick die Hand von seinen Lippen und sah sich verlegen um.  
Nein, er konnte nicht mehr abstreiten, dass er sich zu dem Captain auf diese Weise hingezogen fühlte. Sein Körper hatte ganz eindeutig und begeistert reagiert. Nur beim Gedanken an den Kuss und Seans Körper an seinem regte sich seine Männlichkeit erneut. Irritierend war Renards Macht über ihn gewesen. Das Gefühl kam ihm so bekannt vor und das Bedürfnis gegen ihn zu kämpfen war noch besser bekannt. Gleichzeitig war es unglaublich befreiend und erregend gewesen dem Anderen die Situation zu überlassen. Seine Macht und seine Kraft zu spüren, sich von seiner völlig unerwarteten Leidenschaft mitreißen zu lassen.  
Wieder sah Nick zu Sean, der immer noch telefonierte und ihn keines Blickes würdigte.  
Wer war Sean Renard?  
Als ihn Renard kurzerhand nach Portland zurück schickte und dabei mehr als dienstlich war, machte sich Nick allein auf den Weg. Sein Captain würde da bleiben und die Suche überwachen.


	4. Chapter 4

Bevor Nick am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit fuhr, stattete er Hank einen Besuch ab. Seinem Partner ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er würde wieder gesund werden, doch die nächsten zwei Wochen fiel er aus. Nick berichtete ihm grob über den Höhlenausflug in der letzten Nacht, erwähnte aber natürlich nicht den Kuss.  
„Der Captain hat dir geholfen?“, fragte Hank ungläubig.  
„Ja, und? Er konnte mir niemand mitgeben und … mach ihn deshalb nicht gleich zu einem Helden, Hank!“ Hank stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.  
„Das tue ich doch gar nicht. Ich stelle mir nur gerade unseren alten King mit dir in der Höhle vor …“ Selbst Nick musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln, denn Kingsley war recht beleibt gewesen und wäre sicherlich schon am Eingang stecken geblieben. Ehe er ausreichend darüber nachdenken konnte, sagte Nick:  
„Aber da war etwas, tief in der Höhle. Eine Art Flattern. Es klang so unmenschlich aber auch ganz und gar nicht nach einem Tier. Wenn mich der Captain nicht zurückgehalten hätte …“  
„Er hatte recht das zu tun, Nick!“ unterbrach ihn Hank ernst.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Letztlich werden sie nichts gefunden haben, denn ich habe keinen Anruf bekommen.“  
„Vielleicht ist das ein gutes Zeichen und bedeutet, dass Nadja Foster noch lebt. Versuche es aus diesem Blickwinkel zu sehen.“ Hank versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und er war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. Trotzdem konnte er ein schweres Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Dabei knetete er seine Finger.  
„Immerhin läuft es doch ganz gut mit Juliette, oder? Wann ziehst du zu ihr?“ Überrumpelt sah Nick hoch.  
„Äh … irgendwann im nächsten Jahr. Juliette ist für heute Morgen für eine Woche nach Chicago zu einem wichtigen Tierarzt-Kongress aufgebrochen. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn sie nicht miterlebt, wie ich versage ….“  
„Wirst du still sein, Nick!“, brummte Hank theatralisch warnend und lächelte dann ermutigend.   
„Schon gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig angespannt. Mal sehen, was der Captain für mich hat. Werde gesund, mein Freund!“  
„Keine Sorge, ich nerve dich schon ziemlich bald wieder. Und Nick …?“ Nick blieb an der Tür stehen. Er wusste schon was kommen würde.  
„Leg‘ dich besser nicht mit Captain Renard an!“ Sein Partner lächelte zwar, doch Nick erkannte den Ernst in den Augen seines Freundes. Er nickte nur und gab Hank still recht. 

 

Und so war es auch. Als Nick ins Revier kam, sah er Renard in seinem Büro telefonieren. Dabei sah er nicht ein Mal hoch. Auf seine Frage sagte Sergeant Wu, dass die Höhle bis auf Fledermäuse ohne Ende leer gewesen war. Keine Leichen, keine entführten Personen, nichts. Allerdings waren sie immer noch dabei in die Tiefen der Höhle vorzudringen. Das Resultat war also nur vorläufig.  
Nick machte sich daran mehr über den Ex-Freund Miss Fosters herauszufinden. Auch der war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er müsste nochmal mit den Eltern des Mädchens sprechen. Vielleicht hatten die noch eine Idee, wo man Samuel Morris finden könnte. Die einzige Information, die Nick fand, waren die Eltern von Morris, die in Santa Monica lebten. Er raufte sich die Haare und zuckte zusammen, als er Seans Stimme hörte:  
„Nick, kann ich dich kurz sprechen!“  
Oh man, dachte Nick nervös und ärgerte sich über seine kindische Reaktion auf diesen Mann. Gehorsam stand er auf und folgte ihm in sein Büro.

Sein Captain nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz und deutete auf einen der Besucherstühle.  
„Ich stehe lieber“, sagte Nick mit leiser Stimme und vernahm erstaunt das leise Seufzen von Sean.

****************

Sean war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er Nick nun sagen sollte. Das vermisste Mädchen war in der Höhle nicht gefunden worden. Auch keine Leichen oder Skelettteile und natürlich auch nicht der Entführer oder Samuel Morris. Allerdings wurden wirklich etwas gefunden, was niemand einordnen konnte. Niemand, außer Sean, der schwieg. Die Hinterlassenschaften des Ledermausers waren unübersehbar gewesen. Es stank bestialisch und vielleicht hätte sich in Anbetracht des restlichen Fledermausgestanks niemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, wenn nicht Reste von Lebensmitteln gefunden worden wären. Die Reste wurden gerade auf DNA Rückstände untersucht.  
„Nadja Foster war nicht in der Höhle und auch sonst nichts, was auf den Entführer und oder Samuel Morris hindeuten würde. Ich verstehe, dass du dem Hinweis folgen musstest, doch wir sollten andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen.“  
„Dass sie längst tot ist und irgendwo verscharrt liegt? Dass Morris über alle Berge ist? So was in der Art?“  
Sean antwortete nicht, sah den Detective nur vielsagend an. Nick war blass, wich seinem Blick aus und seufzte schließlich resigniert.   
„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht. Wu befragt gerade ein paar Freunde Miss Forsters und notfalls fahre ich selbst nach Santa Monica, um Morris Eltern zu befragen. Vielleicht ist er ja dort und versteckt sie da im Keller und …“  
„Nick!“ Der Grimm verengte verärgert seine Augen, als Renard ihn unterbrach.  
„Ich werde jemanden aus Santa Monica zu den Eltern schicken.“  
„Gut.“  
Sean sah Nick prüfend an. Er hatte durchaus eine Idee, wo man Gestalten wie Morris, wenn er denn der Ledermauser war, finden konnte. Doch wenn er das Nick sagen würde, dann stieg die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Grimm in ihm zutage trat rapide an. Damit stieg auch die Gefahr, dass Nick ihn erkennen würde und dann gab es kaum noch eine Möglichkeit ihm nahe zu kommen. Nicht auf diese Weise wie in der Höhle zumindest. Was für ein ärgerlicher Gedanke, dachte er mit einer gehörigen Portion Abscheu für das eigene Begehren.  
Schon allein sie beide zusammen in seinem Büro war merkwürdig. Es war eine fast schon bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Sean sah wie angespannt Nick war. Sein Körper war eindeutig kampfbereit und war in der Lage auf jede noch so kleine Provokation seinerseits zu reagieren, wie es nur ein Grimm konnte. Deshalb wählte Sean seine Worte auch äußerst sorgfältig.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass wir sie noch nicht finden konnten. Aber heute Morgen habe ich einen anonymen Anruf bekommen. Es ging um Morris und wo er unter Umständen zu finden sein könnte.“  
Nick, der bis dahin abweisend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, stellte sich auf und ließ die Arme sinken.  
„Wo?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie echt die Information ist und ob es nicht sogar eine Falle ist. Ich habe immer noch keinen Ersatz für Griffin, Nick. Zu viele Kollegen sind gerade krank und ich …“  
„Ich gehe allein. Ich schaffe das schon.“  
Sean sah ihn skeptisch an. Er war absolut davon überzeugt, dass Nick auch allein bestens klarkam, er war eher über die subtile Absage an seine Hilfe empört, obwohl er genau damit gerechnet hatte. Nick bereute, was in der Höhle vorgefallen war und er konnte es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen. Schließlich war Nick mit einer Frau zusammen und keineswegs an Männern interessiert, so wie er auch. Und trotzdem konnte man die Tatsache der gegenseitigen Anziehung nicht leugnen, wie Sean nun deutlich merkte.  
Nick, der ihn weiterhin fast störrisch anblickte, errötete kaum wahrnehmbar und er selbst brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um seine menschliche Gestalt zu wahren.  
„Ich gehe allein, Sir!“, sagte Nick fest und wich seinem Blick keinen Millimeter aus. Sean erschauerte unwillkürlich und seine Männlichkeit versteifte sich ein wenig bei dem unausweichlichen Gedanken Nick wieder in seinen Armen haben zu müssen.  
„Im alten Torhaus. Das ist so eine Spelunke im Westende der Stadt, in der sich …“  
„Ich kenne den Laden, Captain!“   
„Dann weißt du auch, dass es besser ist vorsichtig zu sein und niemanden mehr zu provozieren, als es sein muss.“  
Sean war wider besseres Wissen besorgt um Nick, denn er war nun mal noch nicht der Grimm, vor dem sich Wesen aller Art schon von Natur aus fürchteten. Nick überraschte ihn, indem er plötzlich nahe an seinen Schreibtisch trat und sich ihm leicht entgegen beugte.  
„Denkst du, ich kann mich nicht wehren?“  
Fast hätte er den Fehler gemacht zu schmunzeln, denn diese Frage war eindeutig die Retourkutsche auf seine ebenso empörte gestrige Frage an Nick, ob der glaubte, er könne nicht schießen.  
Sean wich nicht zurück, doch brauchte eine Menge Kraft, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

****************

 

Nick war eigenartig aufgebracht und es lag nicht daran, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihm nicht zutraute sich allein durch das alte Torhaus zu fragen, dass tatsächlich keinen allzu guten Ruf hatte. Er war wütend, weil Sean so tat, als wenn nichts geschehen war. Noch zorniger war Nick aber über sich selbst, weil er genau das Gleiche tat. Aber das war nicht er. Er war ein aufrichtiger Mensch, der zu seinen Entscheidungen stand. Immer und jederzeit.  
„Oder denkst du, ich will dich noch mal küssen?“, fragte er nun deshalb provokant. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Seans eigentlich hellgrüne Augen eine eigenartig dunkle Färbung annahmen. Auch Renards Stimme klang verändert und tiefer als er sagte:  
„Ich war es, der dich geküsst hat und jetzt gehst du besser!“  
Verdutzt sah Nick ihn noch einen Moment an. Das Gesicht des Captains war unbewegt, ebenso wie dessen ganze Gestalt. Sean erwiderte seinen Blick und er schmerzte tief in Nick. Waren die Küsse jetzt etwa eine Kompetenzfrage? Über diesen absurden Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Als er das tat, sah er augenblicklich wie die Anspannung ein wenig von Renard wich. Doch noch immer hatte er ihn exakt im Blick. Er wirkte, als wenn er sich jederzeit auf ihn werfen würde, um ihn zu töten.  
Auch dieser Gedanke war so bizarr, dass Nick breiter grinste.  
„Tut mir leid, Captain, ich wollte den Status Quo keinesfalls in Frage stellen. Selbstverständlich habe ich mit dem Kuss nichts zu tun. Ich werde mich jetzt an die Arbeit machen!“ Damit verließ er eilig das Büro, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass sich da drin gerade etwas aufschaukelte, was er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bekommen würde, wenn er nicht den Rückzug antrat.  
Und immerhin war er kein Idiot. Nicht so dumm, sich mit seinem Boss anzulegen und nicht zu dumm, um dessen gerechtfertigten Machtanspruch zu unterminieren.  
Sean Renard war ein fähiger Mann, der auch nicht vor Fußarbeit oder aber körperlichen Einsatz zurückscheute, wie die letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte. Wenn er Anspruch auf den Kuss erheben wollte, sollte er es dabei belassen. Schließlich war es vollkommen egal. Nick wusste, dass er es ebenso gewollt hatte, wie Sean, der ihm sein Verlangen unmissverständlich hat spüren lassen.

****************

Sean starrte Nick noch eine Weile nach. Er konnte kaum atmen und es dauerte erschreckend lange, bis er sich wieder entspannen konnte.  
Das war knapp gewesen.  
Seine Beziehung zu Nick war durch den körperlichen Kontakt um einiges brisanter, ja man könnte sogar sagen hochexplosiv geworden. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen seinen Sehnsüchten nachzugeben, dass begriff er nun auf die schmerzvolle Tour. Es gab eine Lösung für sein Problem. Nein, eigentlich sogar zwei Lösungen. Die erste wäre, Nick zu töten, bevor er herausfinden würde, wer und was er war. Das wäre die natürlichste aller Lösungen aber auch die schlechteste, denn der Schlüssel war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Die andere Sache wäre das Dreikraut. Eine Pflanze, die es nur in gewissen Teilen Europas gab. Sie hatte blaue Blätter und rote Blüten. In getrocknetem Zustand dem Essen beigemischt, half sie Geschehnisse vergessen zu machen. In der Stadt gab es einen ‚Kräuterladen‘, der es sicherlich besorgen konnte. Er würde gleich die Telefonnummer heraussuchen.

Wenn er es Nick verabreichte, dann würde alles, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, keine Rolle mehr spielen. Es würde in Gedächtnisregionen lagern, zu dem man als gewöhnlicher Mensch keinen Zugriff mehr hatte. Wenn er sich das Kraut besorgte, dann könnte er allerdings auch vorher diese perverse Zuneigung auf die Spitze treiben, oder?  
Sean war über seine bösen und gierigen Gedanken hochgradig erschrocken. Als schon wieder das Blut in seinen Lenden zusammenschoss, zog er erschrocken die Luft ein. Es musste etwas geschehen! Irgendetwas, was ihn ablenken konnte. Adalind. Fiel es ihm ein und er stieß ein erleichtertes Geräusch aus. Dann rief er sie an.

****************

 

Nicks Tag blieb bis zum Abend erfolglos. Miss Fosters Eltern konnte ihm nichts sagen, was er nicht schon wusste. Die Befragung Nadjas Freunde ergab auch nichts Neues und Nick fühlte sich schlecht, weil er genau wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Entführungsopfer lebend zu finden von Minute zu Minute rapide abnahm. Gegen 20 Uhr machte er sich auf den Weg zum alten Torhaus. Ab und zu war er mit Kollegen hier gewesen, um Schlägereien oder Messerstechereien aufzunehmen. Es schien so, als wenn sich das größte Pack von Portland hier herumtrieb. Eine unüberseh- und unüberfühlbare Aggression lag in der Luft. Mit einem schlecht gelaunten Gedanken an Seans seltsames Verhalten, trat Nick entschlossen durch die Tür. 

 

Es war dunkel und stickig im Raum. Selbst um diese frühe Uhrzeit war es schon recht voll. Er blieb neben der Tür stehen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Jemand rempelte ihn aus Versehen an, entschuldigte sich aber mehrmals und völlig übertrieben. Nick kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen und bahnte sich dann einen Weg zur Bar. Dort war es am vollsten und er begann damit einen gammlig aussehenden Typ mit Glatze zu befragen. Die Abscheu und der Hass, der ihm entgegen schlug, waren kaum zu ignorieren, dabei benutzte er seine Polizeimarke nur unauffällig. Natürlich wusste niemand wer Morris war, keiner hatte ihn gesehen und überhaupt wollte niemand freiwillig mit ihm sprechen. Nicks Frust stieg. Manch einer suchte schon den Ausgang, wenn Nick ihn nur ansah, die meisten waren unfreundlich oder wussten schlichtweg von nichts. Ein großer Kerl wurde sogar handgreiflich und Nick war nicht allzu unwillig, ihm zu zeigen wer er war, ein gutausgebildeter Polizist vom PPD. Wenn er hier keinen Anhaltspunkt fand, dann hatte er gar nichts. Renard würde die Suche einstellen lassen müssen und Miss Fosters Tod wäre endgültig besiegelt. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Nick wahr, wie eine Gestalt nach draußen huschte. Irgendwas daran reizte seine Intuition und er lief der Person nach. Vor dem alten Torhaus lungerten weitere Gestalten herum und es sah gerade so aus, als würde ein Streit in eine Handgreiflichkeit ausarten. Doch Nicks Augen entdeckten die Gestalt wieder, die gerade dabei war in einer düsteren Seitengasse zu verschwinden. Ohne sich um die Prügelei zu kümmern, rannte er hinterher. 

 

In einigen Metern Entfernung sah er eine schmächtige Gestalt langsam laufen. Sie schien auf ihn zu warten, denn als er vorsichtig näher kam, blieb sie stehen. Als er nah genug war, erkannte er die Gestalt als den zarten jungen Mann, der ihn vorhin angerempelt und sich mehrmals entschuldigt hatte.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du folgst mir“, sagte er mit seiner femininen hohen Stimme. Blondgefärbte Locken hingen ihm in die Stirn und er sah mehr als unterwürfig aus. Weil Nick ihm keine Angst machen wollte, ging er langsam mit erhobenen Händen auf ihn zu.  
„Hier bin ich“, sagte er freundlich.  
„Ich habe gehört du suchst Sam Morris?“  
„In der Tat. Weißt du etwas über ihn?“  
„Irgendwie schon.“ Der Junge sah sich nun angstvoll um und schlang sich die Arme um den Leib, wie um sich zu schützen.  
„Ich tue dir nichts. Sag mir nur, woher du ihn kennst. Vielleicht weißt du wo er zu finden ist?“  
„Und du bist wirklich nur ein Bulle?“, fragte der Junge nun skeptisch. Nick zeigte ihm seine Marke, doch dabei wich der Junge wieder ein Stück vor ihm zurück.  
„Ja, ich bin Detective. Du musst also keine Angst vor mir haben.“ Der Kerl zögerte kurz, dann sprach er leise.  
„Morris kam ab und zu mal in das alte Torhaus. Allerdings habe ich ihn jetzt schon ein paar Wochen nicht gesehen. Ich kenne ihn nicht persönlich, doch jeder wusste, wer er war.“  
„Warum wusste das jeder?“, fragte Nick behutsam nach. Er sah, dass der Junge angestrengt überlegte, was er ihm sagen konnte und was er besser für sich behielt.  
„Na ja, er … Morris war immer auf der Suche nach den hübschesten Mädchen. Dafür war er bekannt“. Nick sah im Geiste das Bild von Nadja Foster vor sich und musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich hübsch war.  
„Und was tat er mit den Mädchen?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Er sprach sie an, gab ihnen Getränke aus, war nett zu ihnen und man sah ihn dann ein paar Tage mit diesem Mädchen. Doch irgendwann hatte er einfach eine neue, hübsche Freundin.“  
„Und was ist daran seltsam?“  
„Dass die Ex-Freundinnen nie wieder auftauchten, vielleicht? Man munkelt, dass er ihnen etwas Schlimmes antut. Was weiß denn ich?! Das ist auch schon alles, was ich über Morris weiß!“, fauchte der Junge ungehalten und Nick verstand, dass er ihm ein wichtiges Detail nicht sagen wollte. Morris suchte sich also Freundinnen, die dann offenbar verschwanden. So wie Nadja Foster. Bisher hatte Nick die verschwundene Nadja Foster nicht mit anderen verschwundenen Mädchen in Portland in Verbindung gebracht, doch vielleicht sollte er das tun?“  
„Du weißt, dass mit den Mädchen etwas passiert ist und dieser Morris etwas damit …“

 

„Hier bist du also, du kleiner Schleimer!“, hörte er plötzlich eine harte, laute Stimme hinter sich. Er fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann, der bestimmt zwei Köpfe größer war und sicherlich auch um einiges schwerer als er selbst war.  
„Es ist nicht wie es aussieht, Meister!“, greinte der Junge augenblicklich und fiel auf die Knie. Nick hob verdutzt die Augenbrauen. Er hob seine Marke und sagte mit fester Stimme:  
„Ich bin Detective vom PPD und habe ihn gerade befragt.“  
„Das ist mir doch egal. Wenn du mit ihm sprechen willst, brauchst du und er meine Erlaubnis!“, knurrte der Kerl und trat näher. Er stank und hatte einen ungepflegten Vollbart. Er sah verwildert wie ein Wolf aus und Nick bildete sich einen Moment ein, dass seine Augen sogar rot glühten. Lächerlich. Er wich nicht zurück, spürte jedoch, dass jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt war.  
„Das brauche ich ganz und gar nicht, denn ich habe das Recht auf meiner Seite.“  
„Das ist mir scheißegal und jetzt verpiss dich, ich muss meinen Sklaven für seinen Ungehorsam bestrafen.“  
„Nein. Ich will erst alles hören, was er zu sagen hat!“ Nick richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Irgendwie suchte er gerade Streit und es wunderte ihn ein wenig, denn normalerweise war er nicht unbedingt im provozierenden Team zu finden.  
„Du willst gar nichts“, fauchte der große Kerl und rammte ihm nicht völlig überraschend seine Faust in den Bauch. Da es Nick hatte kommen sehen, konnte er einigermaßen standhalten. Doch einen Moment später eskalierte die Situation und die beiden Männer wälzten sich heftig aufeinander einschlagend auf dem Boden. Als ihn der Stiefel des Mannes brutal hart an der Stirn traf, wurde Nick bewusstlos.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Nick zu sich kam, lag er allein in der finsteren Gasse. Es war noch alles an ihm dran, auch wenn jeder Knochen in seinem Leib zu schmerzen schien. Mühsam richtete er sich hoch, fühlte das eingetrocknete Blut an seinem Gesicht und humpelte dann zum Auto zurück. Das alte Torhaus war schon längst geschlossen, denn es war schon drei Uhr morgens, stellte er erschrocken fest.  
Nick fluchte und war extrem sauer auf sich selbst. All das nur, weil Sean ihn geküsst hatte. Ja genau, er müsste zu Renard und ihm davon berichten, dass Morris offenbar nicht nur für das Verschwinden von Nadja Foster zuständig war, sondern vielleicht noch andere verschwundene Mädchen auf sein Konto gingen. Der Captain ging überraschenderweise nicht an sein Telefon und deshalb fuhr Nick kurzerhand zu dessen Adresse. Er war noch nie dort gewesen, wusste nur, dass er recht weit oben wohnte, mit Blick über Portland.   
Aus einem Grund, den er hätte nicht benennen können, lief er im Treppenhaus nach oben, anstatt den Lift zu nutzen. Als er den Gang betrat, sah er jemanden aus einer Tür kommen. Die Person war nicht sehr groß, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hatte eine Kapuze über dem Kopf und betrat dann den Fahrstuhl, ohne sich umzudrehen. Aufgrund der Figur und der hohen Absatzschuhe, hätte Nick auf eine Frau getippt. Sie war aus Renards Wohnung gekommen, sah er dann, als er selbst vor dessen Tür stand. Gänzlich unerwartet ertrank Nick fast in befremdlichen Eifersuchtsgefühlen. Sie machten ihn atemlos, aggressiv und unbedacht. Viel zu fest klopfte er an die Tür.

****************

„Was verstehst du nicht an: Ich will jetzt nicht mehr darüber …“ Sean stockte erschrocken, als er Nick erkannte. Gleich darauf legte er seine Stirn in Falten.  
„Nick? Was ist passiert? Du siehst … ziemlich mitgenommen aus.“ Der Grimm sah ihn irgendwie ziemlich irritiert an.  
Er trat zur Seite, um Nick einzulassen und merkte erst dann, dass er nur seine Shorts anhatte. Immerhin. Denn er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Adalind zurückgekommen war, um noch etwas zum Thema zu äußern über das sie bis eben noch gestritten hatten. Dass nun gerade Nick vor seiner Tür stand war eigenartig und unerwartet. So unvermutet, dass er Mühe hatte die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Ich war im alten Torhaus und habe ein paar Leute befragt. Ist nicht allzu gut gelaufen, wie du dir denken kannst. Sie scheinen dort auf Cops nicht gut zu sprechen zu sein.“  
Und auf den Grimm, fügte Sean in Gedanken an und suchte ein paar medizinische Sachen zusammen. Nicks Wunde an der Stirn sah nicht gut aus und sollte wenigstens desinfiziert werden.  
„Aber ich hatte Glück und ein … junger Mann sagte mir, bevor sein schlagkräftiger „Meister“ ihn wegzerrte und mich zusammenschlug, dass wohl schon einige Mädchen spurlos verschwunden sind, mit denen Morris zu tun hatte. Nicht nur Nadja Foster!“ Sean drückte Nick an den Schultern auf einen Barhocker und begann damit seine Wunde vorsichtig mit der Desinfektionslösung abzutupfen.  
„Wir müssen also sehen, wer noch vermisst wird und in welchem Zusammenhang die vermisste Person mit Morris steht. Vielleicht finden wir dann Ansatzpunkt, um ihn endlich zu fassen zu bekommen oder wenigstens sein Motiv verstehen zu könne.“  
„Gleich, wenn ich im Büro bin, werde ich mich darum kümmern“, murmelte Sean dumpf und versuchte sich auf Nicks Wunde zu konzentrieren.  
„Irgendwie bekomme ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Morris nicht nur unsere gesuchte Person/Entführer/Mörder ist, sondern, dass mit ihm auch irgendwas nicht stimmt. Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Mann und …“ Nick schob jäh und ein bisschen außer Atem seine Hand zurück und stand auf.

 

„Hättest du ein Glas Wasser für mich?“  
„Sicher!“ Auch Sean war froh diese intime Nähe beenden zu müssen, denn es fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer er selbst zu bleiben. Nick roch männlich und er hatte die Hitze seiner Haut unter den Fingern sehr deutlich spüren können. Dir Trommeln des Begehrens in seinem Kopf wurden immer lauter.  
„Dieser Samuel Morris scheint mir kein normaler Mensch zu sein. Irgendwas ist mit ihm und ich könnte schwören, dass er etwas mit dieser Mauserhöhle zu tun hatte. Hat man immer noch nichts gefunden?“  
Sean schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Wenn er Nick auf die Spur führte, wäre er ein Narr. Aber er würde es gern tun, weil er feststellen musste, dass es ihm seltsam weh tat Nick leiden zu sehen. Wenn er ihm doch nur helfen könnte.  
„Warum bist du hier?“  
„Na wegen der anderen verschwunden Mädchen!“ fuhr ihn Burkhardt sofort erregt an. Seine blauen Augen funkelten. Sean bemühte sich ihn gefasst anzusehen. Den Grimm zu provozieren war niemals eine gute Idee. Ganz egal, wer er selbst war.  
„Um diese Zeit?“  
„Du bist nicht an dein Telefon gegangen“, sagte Nick und Sean hob die Brauen. Das war natürlich ein gutes Argument. Seit Adalind hier war, hatte er keine Sekunde an etwas anderes gedacht. Nun, das stimmte nicht so ganz, musste er zugeben, als er Nick betrachtete.

„Oder denkst du etwa, ich bin aus … anderen Gründen hier?“, fragte Nick nun angespannt. Seine Stimme war dunkler geworden und sein Blick bedeutete nichts Gutes. Eine eindeutige Drohung lag darin. Vermutlich war noch genug Adrenalin in seinem Blut, um ihn in latente Angriffslaune zu versetzen.  
‚Ich wünschte, es wäre so!‘   
Diesen Satz hätte Sean sehr gern gesagt, denn es wäre die Wahrheit gewesen. Doch er wusste, wenn er die Worte aussprechen würde, würden andere Dinge folgen. Dinge, die ihn in Bedrängnis brachten. Lauernd sah Nick ihn an. Es war seltsam. Dieser Nick, der gerade hier in seiner Wohnung stand, hatte so wenig mit dem freundlichen, hilfsbereiten Detective Burkhardt gemeinsam wie er mit seinem Bruder Eric.  
Interessanterweise waren beide Nicks ausgesprochen reizvoll. So anziehend, dass Sean seine Hand nun wie unter einem Zwang an die warme, noch blutverschmierte linke Wange des Grimms legte. Sofort wurden Nicks Augen wieder sanfter und er schmiegte kaum merklich sein Gesicht in seine Hand.  
Was war das zwischen ihnen? Sean musste unwillkürlich an eine gar nicht so abwegige Metapher denken. Die Zähmung des Biestes. Nur war die Frage, wer von beiden das Biest war. Wer war die Gefahr? Als Nick für einen Moment die Augen schloss, wagte es Sean ihn zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter, zögerlicher Kuss, was einmal daran lag, dass er verkrampft seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht erhalten musste, zum anderen aber auch an der riskanten Lage. Aber irgendwie konnte er auch nicht anders. Die Versuchung war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und reizte ihn wie nichts vorher. Und da hatte er geglaubt, dass Adalind ihn ablenken könnte! Wie dumm von ihm.

 

Jäh machte sich Nick los und riss sich nahezu aggressiv seine Jacke runter. Irgendwie gehetzt sah er ihn an. In seinen Augen waren unendlich viele Fragen, ein subtiler Zorn und das Wissen das ganz und gar Falsche zu machen. Das was sie taten, sollten sie als Vorgesetzter und Untergebener auf gar keinen Fall tun. Aber im Grunde taten sie das auch nicht. Hier und jetzt war Nick nur der Grimm und er nichts anderes als ein Halbwesen mit königlicher Abstammung.  
Wieder war es Sean, der Nick die Hände an die Hüften legte und ihn wieder näher zog. Er kam einfach nicht gegen dieses drängende Gefühl des Besitzenwollens in sich an. Schon als sein Blick das erste Mal über Nick hinweg geglitten war, war dieses irrationale Bedürfnis in ihm entstanden. Er wollte Nick unbedingt. Er sollte ihm gehören. Wenigstens für ein Mal. Er wollte ihm nur ein Mal ganz nahe sein. So nahe es einem Mensch möglich war.   
Es war mehr als deutlich zu spüren, dass sich Nick ganz und gar nicht so sicher war wie er selbst. Sein Zaudern war leider aufreizender, als gut war. Am liebsten hätte ihm Sean nun fest seine Hände auf die Schultern gedrückt, bis der Grimm verstanden hätte und sich auf die Knie runter gelassen hätte. Seine Shorts wären schneller ausgezogen, als Nicks Jeans. Immer noch beobachtete er Nick aus halbgeschlossenen Augen.   
Dessen Verlegenheit machte ihn beinah rasend. Recht grob packte er deshalb nun Nicks markantes Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf nach oben. Er gab ihm dabei keine Zeit Widerstand zu leisten. Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, spürte er Nicks erleichtertes Zittern. Indem er dem Grimm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, hatte er schon mal einen kleinen Sieg errungen. Doch zu mehr dürfte er sich auf keinen Fall hinreißen lassen.   
Wenn es Nick wollte, sollte es freiwillig passieren. Denn nur dann würde es eine Chance geben, dass sie nicht als Todfeinde enden würden. Nicks Mund war weich und sein Kuss erstaunlich intensiv und hemmungslos. Diese feuchte Berührung machten Sean atemlos und wenn er nicht seine mentale Kraft darauf verwenden müsste seine menschliche Gestalt aufrecht zu erhalten, wäre er schon unerträglich hart und würde sich vielleicht zu Rücksichtslosigkeiten hinreißen lassen, die er sicher bereuen würde.  
So aber musste er mit ungewohnter Langsamkeit Nicks Zunge begegnen. Für ihn war das eine ganz neue Erfahrung und er ahnte, dass es das auch für Nick war.

****************

Nick stöhnte überrascht auf, als sich Seans Zunge behutsam in seinen Mund schob. Aus einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund wurde sein Körper augenblicklich weich und willig. Weich, bis auf eine Stelle, die immer härter wurde.   
Bereitwillig öffnete er seinen Mund und versuchte angestrengt an Juliette zu denken. Nick hoffte, sich damit aufhalten zu können, doch es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Erst recht, als sich Hände unter sein Hemd schoben. Wieder stöhnte Nick verlangend, während er die fremden Finger auf seiner Haut spürte. Hinter seiner Stirn und zwischen seinen Lenden brannte es heiß und seine Erektion drückte sich unkontrolliert an den anderen Körper. Schon längst hatte er aufgegeben darüber nachzudenken, was sie hier taten. Er wusste ganz genau warum er um diese Zeit hergekommen war. Seit den Küssen in der Höhle konnte er kaum an etwas anderes denken. Dass Juliette nicht in der Stadt war, machte alles einfacher und komplizierter gleichzeitig. Wäre seine Freundin da gewesen, wäre er nie und nimmer hier und würde sich von einem Mann küssen lassen, der nicht nur sein Captain war, sondern auch ein überaus rätselhafter, wenn nicht sogar gefährlicher Mensch. Aber Nick war schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass Julis Anwesenheit alles nur verzögert hätte. Irgendwie schien es unausweichlich, dass sie taten, was sie gerade taten und das nicht erst seit der Höhlengeschichte. Schon als Sean Renard zum ersten Mal das PPD betreten hatte, hatte sich etwas verändert. Renard hatte eine seltsame Atmosphäre in die Stadt gebracht, die Nick einfach nicht einordnen konnte. Sie machte ihn neugierig aber auch argwöhnisch. Er fühlte sich nun permanent herausgefordert von einem unsichtbaren, namenlosen Feind.

 

Sean schob sein Shirt nun nach oben. Atemlos und mit ziemlich unkoordinierten Bewegungen zog es sich Nick nun über den Kopf. Als seine nackte Haut Seans Brust berührte, erzitterte er wieder. Die Küsse wurden forscher. Lippen saugten nun an seinem Hals und Nick konnte sich ein Dauerstöhnen kaum noch verkneifen. Diese Art der Berührung war auf neue Weise verlangend und so unmittelbar Erlösung versprechend, dass sich Nick einfach nicht gegen seine eigene Sehnsucht wehren konnte.  
Die Mädchen! Er war doch nur wegen der verschwundenen Mädchen da. Er wollte doch nur, dass der Captain augenblicklich etwas unternahm und nicht erst bis zum Morgen damit wartete. Deshalb war er doch nur hier! Oder nicht? Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr.  
„Sean …“, flüsterte er atemlos, um endlich den tatsächlich Grund seiner Anwesenheit zu artikulieren. Ohne ihm zu antworten, ließ sich der andere Mann plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie. Er öffnete seine Hose, nachdem er ohne jede Scheu über die eindeutige Ausbeulung in der Hose gestreichelt hatte. Nick sah ihm handlungsunfähig zu und wusste nicht mehr, was er gerade sagen wollte. Sein Mund stand erstaunt offen und er hörte seinen eigenen schnellen Atem wie aus weiter Ferne. Sean sah zu ihm hoch, während er seine Hose und seine Shorts nach unten schob.  
Halt ihn auf! Dachte Nick träge und erschauerte erneut, als hätte er eine Fieberattacke.   
Sean drückte sein erhitztes Gesicht an seine Erektion und tat erst einmal nichts.

****************

Nick konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er kurz davon stand endgültig seine Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren. Aber Nick auf diese Weise zu küssen, war immer noch besser, als wenn der Grimm es bei ihm tat. Besser für seine Fassung.  
Nick stöhnte gedämpft, als er seine harte Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm. Sean spürte, wie dessen Beine leicht bebten und hörte, wie verkrampft der Andere um Atem rang. Der Grimm war schockiert über sich selbst und das, was geschah. Nicht weniger, als er selbst. Doch es gab keinen Ausweg. Den hätte es nur gegeben, wenn er ihn dieser verdammten Höhle getötet hätte.  
Aber das hier … war viel schöner. Die fremde Männlichkeit im Mund zu haben, fühlte sich seltsam aber nicht schlecht an. Nicks spürbarer Versuch seine Lust zu unterdrücken war erregender, als wenn er laut und hemmungslos gestöhnt hätte. Sean stand kurz davor ihn zu packen, ihn auf den Bauch zu werfen und rücksichtslos in ihn einzudringen. Diese Art der Ablenkung war seine einzige Möglichkeit wieder Herr über sein Verlangen zu werden. Und es funktioniert einigermaßen. Nick entspannte sich, umso intensiver er seinen Mund auf und ab bewegte. Seine rechte Hand hatte den harten Schaft umfasst und kopierte seine Mundbewegungen. 

Der schnelle Atem seines Detectives und das Zucken seiner Bauchmuskeln warnten Sean. Er nahm seinen Mund weg und sah nach oben. Nick sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen, wirkten unter den langen, dunklen Wimpern fast schwarz, seine Wangen hatten einen betörenden Hauch Farbe und seine Lippen waren feucht und standen ein wenig offen.  
Der Grimm war in diesem Moment absolut und entzückend hilflos. Sean hätte ihn ewig so ansehen können, denn er war wunderschön und löste in ihm Gefühle aus, die er nicht kannte. Er spürte seine kommende Aufwallung und nahm schnell Nicks Erektion tief in den Mund.  
Nicks Stöhnen klang verzweifelt und schmerzerfüllt, als er zum Höhepunkt kam. Doch unter allem lag ein Laut der unglaublichen Erleiterung. Seans Finger hatten sich unabsichtlich ziemlich fest in Nicks Hüften gebohrt, weil er so große Mühe hatte sein Biest zurückzudrängen. Es war so kraftzehrend, dass ihm sogar eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
So lange Nick zuckte und seufzte, ließ er dessen Männlichkeit im Mund. Er brauchte die Zeit und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Nick erschüttert die Augen aufriss und ihn ansah.

„Oh … Gott …“, stammelte Nick gut hörbar verstört, während er einen Schritt nach hinten trat und sich seine Hose eilig hochzog.  
Sean stand auf, wischte sich nachdenklich über den Mund und beobachtete den Grimm. Er würde nichts sagen. Schnell zog sich Nick sein Shirt und seine Jacke über, ging aber nicht wortlos. Das hatte er auch nicht von ihm erwartet.  
„Die verschwundenen Mädchen …“  
„Sobald du gegangen bist, rufe ich an.“, sagte Sean tonlos. Eine heftige Enttäuschung kam in ihm hoch. Noch immer stand Nick ein wenig verloren wirkend da und nestelte an seiner Jacke herum. Sag etwas zu uns, dachte Sean ungewohnt flehend. In diesem Moment begriff er, dass Nick ihm zu viel bedeutete. Viel zu viel. Viel zu schnell, viel zu intensiv, viel zu … abartig, wenn man darüber nachdachte, wer sie beide waren.

„Danke!“, sagte Nick leise und sah ihn ernst an. Sean wusste nicht genau, was in diesem Mann vorging. Ganz und gar nicht. Würde er das je wissen? War es gut, es wissen zu wollen? Er schenkte Nick eines seiner raren und ehrlichen Lächelns und schloss die Tür hinter Nick. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, weil alles in und an ihm in heftigen emotionalen Aufruhr bebte und schrie.

****************

Auch Nick stand noch ein paar Augenblicke vor Renards Tür und legte sogar nochmal seine flache Hand dagegen. Er glaubte Seans Hitze hinter der Tür zu spüren, doch konnte sich auch irren.  
Nick hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was da eben geschehen war, doch es war gut gewesen. Bestürzend gut.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Sean zum ersten Mal in sein Büro kam, war Nick noch nicht da gewesen. Er hatte inzwischen veranlasst, dass man untersuchte wie das Verschwinden der anderen Mädchen mit Morris zusammen passte. Nun kam er erneut ins PD und Nick Burkhardt saß an seinem Schreibtisch. So allein ohne seinen Partner Hank Griffin wirkte er einsam und fast ein wenig traurig. Was vielleicht aber auch an allem liegen könnte, was geschehen war. Obwohl sich Sean sicher war, dass Nick ihn kommen sehen würde, sah der Grimm nicht hoch. Sein Blick war auf seinem Monitor wie festgeklebt und Sean verengte die Augen. Er verstand. Nick wollte einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen. Es würde ihm nichts nützen. Sie beide konnten sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Niemals. Solange sie lebten.

****************

„Nick, würdest du in mein Büro kommen?“, hörte Nick Seans angespannte Stimme hinter sich. Gerade noch so konnte er ein überdrüssiges Aufstöhnen verhindern. Trotzdem stand er nun bereitwillig auf und betrat Seans Büro. Doch diesmal schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sprach, ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde:  
„Das, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, hätte nie passieren dürfen. Ich … habe eine Freundin, die ich liebe, Herrgottnochmal. Sie ist wirklich hübsch und nett und ausgesprochen klug und ich bin gern mit ihr zusammen. Und du …“   
Betroffen brach er ab. Sean sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Seine hellen Augen wirkten abweisend oder gar verärgert, dachte Nick irritiert und setzte sich dann besser.  
„Und ich … was?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung wer du bist und was du mit mir tust!“, zischte Nick fast wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Lange und nachdenklich sah der Captain ihn an. Schließlich seufzte er. Seine Stimme klang kalt, als er sprach.  
„Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und in dieser Aufgabe habe ich dir nun mitzuteilen, dass Nadja Fosters Leiche gefunden wurde. Man hat in einer dieser Ställe eine verborgene Falltür gefunden, die in eine Art Tunnelsystem führte, welches sich unter dem ganzen Hof erstreckte. Dort war die Leiche des Mädchens. Blutleer.“ 

****************

Sean fiel es keineswegs leicht dem Detective diese Nachricht zu überbringen, denn er wusste wie engagiert Nick war und wie sehr es ihm zusetzen würde, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können. Nicks vorhergehende Ansprache dagegen hatte er irgendwie kommen sehen. Seine Worte hatten ihn getroffen, doch das war der Preis gewesen. Nun allerdings sah er in bestürzte Augen und sein Bedürfnis den Grimm zu trösten stieg ins Unermessliche.  
„Blutleer?“, fragte Nick mit rauer Stimme.  
„Richtig. Fast blutleer. Der Körper liegt noch in der Gerichtsmedizin. Sobald ich Ergebnisse habe, lasse ich es dich wissen. Die oberste Priorität ist es nun diesen Samuel Morris zu finden. Er ist der Hauptverdächtige!“  
Sean war aufgestanden und setzte sich nun auf seine Schreibtischkante. Er beobachtete den Grimm aufmerksam und konnte dabei seine eigenen Gefühle einigermaßen aus der Distanz bewerten. Er mochte Nick nicht nur, er bewunderte ihn und er liebte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm bisher unbekannt war.  
„Wenn ich …“  
Nick stand abrupt auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Ich komme schon klar. Danke!“ Schon war er draußen.  
Sean konnte ihm nicht nachlaufen und ihn auch nicht daran hindern, dass er nun das Revier verließ. Er war sich aber sicher, dass Nick sich geradewegs auf die Suche nach Morris machen würde. 

Den kompletten Tag war Nick nicht zu sehen. Als Sean ihn anrief, fertigte Nick ihn schroff ab. Er wäre noch mal im alten Torhaus und würde sich da noch mal umhören. Später am Abend hatte er selbst noch einen Termin und so wusste er nicht, ob Nick ins Revier zurückgekommen war. Auf seine Anrufe reagierte er nun nicht mehr und auch Sergeant Wu wusste nicht, wo der Detective steckte.  
„Vermutlich bei Hank im Krankenhaus“, sagte Wu. Dann würde er dorthin fahren.

 

Nick war nicht bei Hank und leider schlug Griffin in dem Moment die Augen auf, als er leise dessen Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte.  
„Captain? Du siehst nach mir? Ich bin geschmeichelt …“ Sean lächelte bemüht und nickte leicht.  
„Oder … Moment. Suchst du Nick?“  
„War er hier?“  
„Ja, ist schon ein Weilchen her.“ Hank setzte sich im Bett auf und sah ziemlich besorgt aus.  
„Über was habt ihr gesprochen?“  
„Na darüber, dass das Mädchen tot ist und Morris flüchtig ist. Nick war im alten Torhaus, hat aber wohl keinen weiteren Hinweis gefunden. Er war … ziemlich schräg drauf deswegen.“  
„Schräg?“ Hanks Besorgnis schwappte auf ihn über. Er hatte geahnt, dass der Grimm nicht allzu gut damit klar kam, dass das Mädchen tot war. Die Hoffnung einem Menschen helfen zu können, machte den Beruf des Polizisten aus. Wenn diese Hoffnung starb, hinterließ das tiefe Wunden und verursachte ein Straucheln.  
„Na ja, aufgewühlt und unruhig irgendwie.“  
„Wo könnte er hingegangen sein, Hank? Er geht nicht ans Telefon.“  
„Ach, sein Akku war nur leer. Er hat mir zwar nicht gesagt, wo er hin wollte, doch ich denke, er wird nichts unternehmen. Nick sah todmüde und ziemlich fertig aus. Vielleicht trinkt er irgendwo noch was, doch ich kenne ihn. Er wird nach Hause gehen, weil er vernünftig ist.“  
Na hoffentlich, dachte Sean und bedankte sich knapp.  
„Captain?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ist etwas passiert?“ Sean erstarrte.  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich habe etwas Wichtiges verpasst.“ Hank sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber es ist immer frustrierend, wenn man verliert“, sagte Sean und verabschiedete sich eilig, ehe Hank noch weitere komische Fragen stellen würde.

Ja, wenn man verliert. Er verlor, so viel war klar. Nur war ihm nie klar gewesen, wie sehr es schmerzen würde zu verlieren.

Auf sein Klopfen an Nicks Wohnungstür hin, öffnete niemand. Weil er sich große Sorgen um den Grimm machte und ungern draußen in der Kälte warten wollte, öffnete er geschickt das Schloss. Nick würde es kaum merken. Die Wohnung war leer und eiskalt. Sean ließ das Licht aus und setzte sich in einen Sessel, um zu warten.

****************

 

Nick merkte sehr wohl, dass mit seinem Schloss etwas nicht stimmte. Er war nur leicht angetrunken und deshalb entsicherte er seine Waffe nicht, sondern zog sie nur. Meist schreckte eine gut sichtbare Waffe sowieso schon ab. Er hatte sich noch einmal durchs alte Torhaus gefragt, hatte gehofft den blonden Jungen wiederzufinden, um ihn auszuquetschen, doch er war nicht da. Darüber hinaus hat er nur erfahren, dass man Samuel Morris nun schon länger nicht mehr im Torhaus gesehen hatte. Auch auf Morris Anwesen war er noch gewesen, doch das war und blieb verlassen.   
Jemand war in seiner Wohnung. Er konnte eine fremde Anwesenheit spüren. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich wie bei einem Hund, welcher in den Angriff ging. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen in seiner Wohnung erwartete ihn ein wildes Tier, dass es auf ihn abgesehen hatte.   
Doch es war nur Captain Renard. Der machte nun die kleine Lampe an, die neben dem Sessel auf dem Tisch stand. Augenblicklich ließ Nick die Waffe sinken, merkte aber erstaunt, dass er immer noch in Alarmbereitschaft war. Er schrieb es diesen unaussprechlichen Dingen zu, die zwischen ihnen gelaufen waren.

 

„Ich habe Morris leider nicht finden können“, sagte er knapp und füllte sich ein Glas mit Wasser. Als Sean nichts sagte und nur aufstand, fügt Nick an:  
„Ich habe versagt. Ich hätte sie lebend finden müssen.“ Seine Stimme war rau und am liebsten hätte er nun das leere Glas an die Wand geschmissen. Schon den ganzen Abend über war er wütend und enttäuscht über sich selbst. Gerade wenn es um vermisste Personen ging, kam er nicht dagegen an seine Gefühle zu investieren. Jedes Versagen schmerzte umso mehr.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Nick!“ Der Captain stand jetzt dicht hinter ihm, berührte ihn aber nicht. Nick spürte Seans warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem in seinem Nacken und erschauerte wieder. Unwillkürlich erlebte er die Berührungen von letzter Nacht erneut. Was geschah denn mit ihm? Er war doch überhaupt nicht homosexuell oder anderweitig experimentierfreudig. Warum nur sehnte er sich so nach Seans Berührung? Warum in dieser absurden Situation, in der er mit sich und seinem Selbstwertgefühl zu kämpfen hatte?   
Es war so leicht sich an ihn zu lehnen. Es tat so gut seine Arme um sich zu spüren. Ein warmes, unmittelbares Gefühl stieg in Nick hoch. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, als die fremden Lippen seine Wange berührten und eine Hand zärtlich seine Kehle umfasste.

****************

Sean glaubte nicht, was geschah. Er hatte durchaus gesehen, dass Nick für diesen Tag fertig mit der Welt und sich selbst war. Zu versagen war hart. Erst recht, wenn man an sich selbst die allerhöchsten Ansprüche hatte. Und Nick hatte die! Das machte einen Grimm aus. So jemand ging immer an die Grenze und darüber hinaus, so weh es auch tat.   
Als sich der Grimm an ihn lehnte, erstarrte er für einen Moment, denn sein Wesen brach fast hervor. Es waren nur Sekunden und er hielt schockiert den Atem an. Mühsam bekam er sich in den Griff und als er seine Arme um ihn legte, beruhigt sich sein Blut wieder ein wenig. Ganz unerwartet wollte Nick von ihm Trost und er war hier, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Wenn Nick Burkhardt nicht der werden würde, der er war, würde der Schlüssel niemals auftauchen, redete sich Sean seine Absicht nahe bei ihm sein zu müssen ein.   
Doch sein Herz wusste, dass ihm dieses Anliegen im Moment völlig egal war. Nick war in seinen Armen warm und weich. Sein Gesicht drehte er nicht weg, als er begann in sanft zu küssen. Seine Haut war warm und ein wenig verschwitzt. Nick schmeckte salzig und drehte sich schließlich herum. Sean rechnete damit, dass der Detective ihn nun wegschicken würde, doch das tat er nicht. Ziemlich gefasst sah Nick ihn an. Seinem Blick standzuhalten, war nicht so einfach, denn irgendwas passierte in Sean. Es war, als würde sein Biest endgültig ausbrechen wollen, um sich dem Grimm zu zeigen. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, so hart kämpfte er mit sich selbst um die Kontrolle.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte Nick mit dunkler Stimme und zog sich dabei die Jacke aus.  
Sean schluckte aufgewühlt. Fast fühlte er sich genötigt die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch das wäre nicht nur unklug, sondern völlig sinnlos. Nick würde nichts verstehen. Weder wer Sean war, noch wer er selbst war. Nur ein Grimm konnte einem Grimm sagen, wer er war.  
„Ich bin … in gewisser Weise wie du“, erwiderte er und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu vage klang. Nick zog sein Shirt über den Kopf und er selbst sah erschrocken zur Seite. 

Jetzt? Hier? Damit hatte er nur bedingt gerechnet. Nick forderte ihn eindeutig heraus und das Schlimme war, er würde für nichts garantieren können. Als er errötete, hätte er fast gelacht. Das war ihm das letzte Mal passiert, als er dreizehn Jahre alt war. Jetzt bracht ein Grimm ihn dazu sich verlegen zu fühlen. Etwas, was sonst niemand schaffte.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, Sean!“, flüsterte Nick nun. Er trat näher und streifte ihm seinen Mantel von den Schultern. Oh Gott, und was für eine Ahnung er hatte. Seine Männlichkeit wurde schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran wer Nick war, hart. Er packte ihn fest und zog ihn zu sich heran. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war heftig und feucht.   
„Lass es uns zu Ende bringen …“, raunte Nick heiser und packte ihn kurzerhand an der Hand, um ihn hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Wohnung war es dort viel zu warm.

****************

Nick hatte es satt darüber nachzudenken, was das zwischen ihm und seinem Captain war. Er würde es nur herausfinden, wenn er es auf die Spitze trieb. Der Tag heute konnte kaum noch übler sein. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte Juliette ihn angerufen und wollte wissen wie es ihm ging. Er hatte sie angelogen und sein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hielt sich in überschaubaren Grenzen, was ihn selbst umso mehr schockierte. Im alten Torhaus hatte ihn einer der seltsamen Gestalten derart provoziert, dass er seinen Zorn für ein paar Momente nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Konsequenz war eine gebrochene Nase. Zum Glück nicht seine eigene.  
Selbstverständlich war ihm klar, dass er Renard nicht für alle Zeiten aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Und es war auch nicht allein die Schuld seines Vorgesetzten. Ganz und gar nicht! Seine eigenen Gedanken wechselten heute dauernd zwischen Schuldgefühlen und Erinnerung an Seans Berührungen, die ständig seinen Körper in Aufruhr versetzen. 

Er machte eine kleine Lampe an, doch Renard machte sie sofort wieder aus.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du?“, murmelte Nick zwischen den Küssen, bei denen sich Sean auch endlich auszog. Er war ebenso hart wie er selbst, merkte Nick, als sie sich in der warmen Dunkelheit in seinem Schlafzimmer aneinander drückten.  
„Irgendwann werde ich herausfinden wer du bist!“, flüsterte er Seans ins Ohr, als der ihn auf sein Bett gedrückt hatte und dabei war sich auf ihn zu legen. Beide Männer stöhnten auf, weil es sowohl Nick als auch Sean überraschte wie gut sich das anfühlte. Bis dahin hatte Nick versucht den anderen Mann in der Dunkelheit sehen zu wollen, doch jetzt gab er auf und schloss die Augen. Sean hatte recht gehabt das Licht zu löschen, denn als er begann sich über seine Lippen und seinen Hals zur Brust zu küssen, hatte Nick das Gefühl zu explodieren. Diese Berührungen waren um ein vielfaches intensiver, als wenn er ihn hätte dabei sehen müssen. Er hätte sowieso nur versucht seine Miene zu deuten und hätte nicht genießen können, was er nun spürte. Pure, heiße, verschlingende Lust und Hingabe. Völlig ungewohnte Empfindungen, die eine gewisse Furcht verursachten.

****************

Sean kam nicht mehr gegen sein Wesen an. Der wahre Grund das Licht zu löschen, war das Biest, was sich nun unwiderruflich nach oben wogte, zu verbergen. So sehr seine menschliche Seite Nick mochte und begehrte, das Wesen in ihm rebellierte und konnte sich nicht damit abfinden. Es war widerspenstig und verursachte ihm diesen bittersüßen, ziehenden Schmerz, denn er ständig hatte, wenn er Nick sah, wenn er an ihn dachte und wenn er ihn berührte, wie jetzt gerade. Sean wusste, dass sich sein Gesicht verändert hatte und küsste sich weiter über Nicks harte Brustknospe nach unten zu seinem zitternden Bauch. In ihm war eine verheerende Mischung aus Verlangen und Aggression. Am liebsten würde er den Grimm nun töten, während er gleichzeitig in ihm war und ihn zum Schreien brachte. Aber die menschliche Hälfte seiner selbst hielt stand. Überaus einfühlsam nahm er erneut Nicks Männlichkeit in den Mund, die sich ihm entgegen hob, als seine Lippen in die Nähe kamen. Ein lustvolles Seufzen erklang in der Dunkelheit und Nicks Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf.   
Er war ganz atemlos vor Verlangen. Mühsam beherrschte er seinen Drang Nick auf den Bauch zu drehen und rücksichtslos in ihn einzudringen.   
„Aufhören …“, keuchte Nick plötzlich in die Dunkelheit und entzog sich ihm. Es war Nick, der sich unaufgefordert auf den Bauch drehte. Das war ein unmissverständliches Angebot und wer war er schon da nein zu sagen. Als Sean sich zwischen Nicks Beine schob, wusste er, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Nick und er würden ganz sicher niemals eine Zukunft haben. Wenn, dann nur als Todfeinde. Was er aber hier tat, hatte weder etwas mit Hass, noch mit Taktik zu tun. Als er damit begann Nicks Rücken zu küssen, seine Zunge in die Lendengrübchen drückte und mit den Händen seine Lenden zu spreizen, tat er es für sich selbst. Er tat es, weil er nicht anders konnte, weil er ihn haben musste. Bevor er durch seine Hand starb, würde er den Grimm so gekannt haben wie kein anderes Wesen vor ihm. Das war das Mindeste.

****************

Nick keuchte in sein Laken. Dass er mal derjenige sein würde, der erwartungsvoll sein Becken anhob, damit jemand in ihn eindrang, hätte er nicht gedacht. Doch so war es. Alles, was er in diesem Moment wollte, war Sean. Er wollte diesen seltsamen Mann, den er kein bisschen einschätzen konnte, in sich spüren. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl ihn auf eine kuriose Weise zu kennen. Irgendwas an ihm zu kennen. Etwas, was ihn immerzu reizte und verwirrte. Dabei war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob er Renard mochte oder nicht. Es war eher so, dass er etwas an Sean mochte und einen Teil von ihm abzulehnen schien.   
Finger fuhren über seine sensibelste Stelle und eine Zunge folgte. Nick drückte in einer Mischung aus Beschämung darüber wie gut ihm diese ungewohnte, intime Berührung gefiel und dem Versuch seine Lust zu beherrschen sein Gesicht fester in seine Matratze. Er öffnete bereitwillig seine Beine noch weiter und als er Sean leise keuchen hörte, hatte er für einen absurden Augenblick das Gefühl hinter ihm lauerte ein Ungeheuer, was ihn gleich zerreißen würde.   
Zwei Finger schoben sich behutsam in seine Öffnung und weiteten ihn immer weiter. Erst hatte Nick verkrampft versucht dagegen anzukämpfen. Schließlich war er nicht homosexuell und überhaupt! Wie konnte es sein, dass Sean ihn auf diese Weise berührte und erreichen konnte?  
Doch auch da gab Nick nach einer Weile auf. Sein Körper war mehr als bereit für den Captain. War es von Anfang an gewesen, begriff er, als er spürte, wie nun eine harte Männlichkeit über seinen Eingang rieb. Als Sean behutsam aber doch auch unnachgiebig in ihn eindrang, legte Nick seine Hände über seinen Kopf und stöhnte dann doch hemmungslos.

****************

Sean stand in Flammen. Sein innerer Kampf brachte ihn an den Rand einer Explosion. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, als er sich in ihn drückte. Seine Finger bohrten sich viel zu fest in Nicks Fleisch. Sein Atem ging so schnell, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Nur unter äußerster Willenskontrolle hielt er seine Bewegungen auf einem Level, dass er Nick nicht mehr weh tat, als notwendig war.  
Als er ganz in ihm war, hörte Sean auf sich zu bewegen. Er löste seine verkrampften Finger und fuhr Nicks Rücken nach oben. Schließlich legte er sich auf ihn. Sein Mund war an Nicks Ohr.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Er musste mit ihm sprechen, weil es ihm nur so gelang seine menschliche Seite nicht vollkommen verschwinden zu lassen.  
Erst gab Nick ein dumpfes, kehliges Stöhnen von sich, dann spürte er ihn nicken.   
„Ja … ich … mir geht es gut“, antwortete der Grimm nach ein paar Momenten mit so rauer Stimme, dass er sie fast nicht erkannt hätte. Er bewegte sich wieder. Langsamer und intensiver diesmal. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung merkte er, wie er die Kontrolle über sein Wesen zurückerlangte. Nick gehörte ihm, ganz und gar, dachte Sean gerührt. Sein Körper begrub ihn unter sich, gab ihm keinen Ausweg und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Seine Hand schob sich unwillkürlich in Nicks Hand. Wie aus dem Nichts spürte Sean schließlich ziemlich jäh seinen Höhepunkt nahen. Zu sehr wollte er es, zu sehr hatte er Kraft gebraucht, um gegen sein Wesen zu kämpfen. Er drückte sein Gesicht in Nicks verschwitzten Nacken, roch ihn, schmeckte ihn und spürte dessen Körper leicht beben, als er in ihm kam. Ein langes Stöhnen brach aus ihm heraus. Es klang unmenschlich und bösartig. Nick versteifte sich kurz und hielt die Luft an, doch das merkte Sean kaum. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt seine Zähne nicht sogar noch besitzergreifend in Nicks Nacken zu schlagen.  
Auch die Entspannung kam schlagartig. Sean blieb auf Nick liegen, denn er wollte ihn so lange haben, wie es ging. Er konnte genau spüren, dass der Körper des anderen Mannes immer noch extrem angespannt war. Deshalb nötigte er Nick nun nach einer kleinen Pause sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Seinen Mund musste er nur zweimal auf und ab bewegen und Nick kam unter Keuchen und Zusammenzucken zum Höhepunkt. Sofort legte sich Sean wieder auf ihn und der Grimm hinderte ihn nicht daran.

 

Still lagen sie in der Dunkelheit und lauschten dem Nachbeben eines seltsamen Ereignisses, was es gar nicht geben dürfte. Schließlich sagte Nick leise:  
„Irgendwas ist mit dir, Sean. Und ich werde es herausfinden.“ Es war keine Drohung, nur eine Ankündigungen und Sean verstand sie durchaus richtig. Nick wollte wissen, wer er war. Nicht, um ihn zu jagen und zu töten, sondern weil er ihn mochte und alles über ihn wissen wollte. Das konnte er nicht erlauben und deshalb sagte Sean nun:  
„Ich sage dir, was mit mir nicht stimmt. Ich habe mich ganz gegen meine Natur in einen Mann verliebt und das bringt mich ziemlich durcheinander.“ Es war nicht die Wahrheit aber auch nicht gelogen. Immerhin sträubte sich sein Zauberbiest wie verrückt gegen seine befremdlichen Gefühle.  
„Du hast Gefühle für mich, Sean? Das ist seltsam, denn … ich liebe Juliette, musst du wissen und trotzdem … ist das hier geschehen. Ich habe auf diese Weise nichts mit Männern am Hut, aber was wir gerade getan haben … war berauschend und absurd irgendwie.“ 

****************

 

Nick sprach sehr leise, weil er selbst nicht glauben konnte, was er sagte. Außerdem wollte er nicht diese einträchtige Stimmung zerstören. Denn eines hatte er in der letzten Stunde verstanden. Wenn er und Sean keine Freunde waren, dann müssten sie aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstand Feinde sein.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, dass du deine Freundin liebst, Nick.“, sagte Sean, doch beide hörten dieses „Aber“, was nicht ausgesprochen wurde.  
Über eine Tatsache war sich Nick absolut sicher. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er das mit seinem Boss auf keinen Fall fortführen durfte. Er wusste aber auch, dass er noch nicht bereit war, es heute, jetzt und hier zu beenden. Dafür war er viel zu aufgewühlt über seine neuartige Hingezogenheit und seine tiefgehende Befriedigung. Deshalb sagte er nichts, als Sean weiterhin auf ihm lag und sein Gesicht an seine Wange drückte. Er schien eigenartig zu glühen und Nick begriff, dass es das Geheimnisvolle an Renard war, was ihn so anzog. Irgendetwas verbarg der Captain. Er versteckte etwas unglaublich Bedeutsames und er würde herausfinden was es war. Eines Tages.

****************

Sean schloss müde die Augen. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihn Kraft gekostet. Nick und er durften nicht weitermachen, wenn sie nicht alles zerstören wollten, doch aufhören ging auch noch nicht. Gut, dass er schon das Dreikraut bestellt hatte, dachte er matt. Es gab einen Ausweg. Zumindest für Nick, der sich nicht an das erinnern müsste, was zwischen ihnen war. Damit würde er dem Grimm das ersparen, was er selbst erleiden würde.  
Den unglaublichen Schmerz eines Verlustes. Mit Nick hatte er einen wertvollen Schatz gefunden und er würde ihn unweigerlich wieder verlieren.  
Er würde das verlieren, was sich Liebe nannte.  
Er würde es wieder verlieren.  
Es verlieren.   
Sean schlief ein.

Im ersten Zwielicht des Morgengrauens liebten sich Nick und Sean ein weiteres Mal. Danach verließ Renard allerdings die Wohnung, weil er fast eine Panikattacke beim Gedanken bekam, dass er es vielleicht nie wieder tun könnte. Nick hielt ihn nicht auf, gab ihm aber noch einen überaus zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.  
****************

Tatsächlich schlief Nick noch mal ein. Im Halbschlaf hatte er eine Eingebung. Morris war entgegen aller Fakten in dieser Mauserhöhle zu finden. Vielleicht war er in dieser Nacht geflohen, als er ihn und Renard hatte kommen hören. Jetzt rechnete er nicht mehr damit, dass Nick erneut dort auftauchen würde. Aber das würde er!


	7. Chapter 7

Nick brauchte gar nicht prüfend den Kopf heben, weil er spürte, dass Captain Renard den Raum betrat. Er fühlte den anderen Mann sofort wieder tief in sich, sein heißer Atem war in seinem Nacken und seine Männlichkeit regte sich unwillkürlich. Ein erschüttertes Geräusch kam aus Nicks Mund, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
„Geht es dir gut?“ Sergeant Wu sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Ja klar, warum?“ Seine Stimme zitterte jämmerlich.  
„Du siehst aus, als … hättest du Fieber. Bisher warst du einer der wenigen, die so gut standgehalten haben. So wie ich. Doch auch du kannst diese fiese Grippe noch bekommen, Nick.“  
„Keine Sorge, mir geht’s gut!“ Nick lächelte und sah Wu nach, der achselzuckend wegging.   
Fieber! Ja, in gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar. Nicht nur seine Wangen glühten, sein kompletter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, als Sean auf ihn zulief. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und Nick war nicht imstand wegzusehen. Doch der Captain lächelte nicht, sondern lief weiter in sein Büro.

Nachdem er eine Menge Papierkram erledigt hatte und sich gerade noch mal darum kümmern wollte, etwas über Morris Verbleib herauszufinden, bevor er diese Höhlentour unternahm, kam Wu auf ihn zu:  
„Der Captain will dich sprechen!“  
Nick schluckte nervös, als er in sein Büro ging. Wieder sprach er, bevor Sean etwas sagen konnte.  
„Wir sollten diese … Sache zwischen uns wirklich nicht weiterlaufen lassen … Es ist nicht richtig“, flüsterte er rau, als er die Tür geschlossen und sich gesetzt hatte. Renard sah ihn an; abwartend, kühl, gefasst und doch auch ein bisschen bekümmert.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Es wäre wohl das Beste“, erwiderte der Captain ruhig. Die beiden Männer sahen sich ein paar Momente schweigend in die Augen. Jeder konnte im Blick des anderen lesen, dass nur leere Worte gesprochen wurden, die einfach gesagt werden mussten, um der natürlichen Ordnung Gerechtigkeit zu verschaffen.   
„Warum bin ich hier?“, fragte Nick dann endlich.  
„Schlechte Neuigkeiten. Unter einer der Scheunen auf Morris‘ Anwesen wurden zwei weitere Leichen gefunden. Vermutlich zwei der schon länger vermissten Mädchen. Es wird gerade noch geprüft, um wen es sich handelt.“  
„Verdammt!“, kam es aus Nicks Mund er rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.  
„Wenn du heute Abend …“, begann Sean zögernd.  
„Nein, besser nicht.“ Die Stimme des Detectives war kaum zu hören.

****************

„Nein, weil du mich nicht sehen willst oder nein, weil deine Freundin zurück ist?“ Sean klang nachdrücklicher als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Es war zu ahnen, dass es nicht so weiterlaufen konnte und es war vorhersehbar, dass Nick die Sache beenden würde. Mit seiner heftigen Eifersucht hatte Sean allerdings nicht gerechnet. Er müsste jetzt aufstehen und Nick den Rücken zudrehen, weil es dann leichter fiel seine Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Ich … ich habe etwas vor! Deshalb nein.“   
Das kam unerwartet. Neugierig dreht sich Renard wieder herum und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Kann ich dir dabei vielleicht helfen?“   
Nick zögerte und wandte sich unter seinem Blick. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Sean auf das tiefe Grübchen an Nicks Kinn. Das Bedürfnis seinen Daumen da reinzulegen und dem Grimm die Lippen auf den Mund zu drücken, war fast übermächtig. Zum Glück sprach Nick und lenkte ihn somit ab.  
„Ich muss nochmal in diese Höhle, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass sich Morris, wer oder was er auch ist, trotzallem darin versteckt hält.“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sie haben die Höhle von oben bis unten durchkämmt und bis auf ein paar wirklich tiefliegende und enge Gänge, keine Menschenseele gefunden. Die Essensreste stammten übrigens von ein paar Jugendlichen aus dem nahegelegenen Dorf. Man hat unweit der Stelle eine Tasche mit Ausweis und allerlei Drogen gefunden. Das Zeug dort unten war nicht von Morris, Nick!“  
Er durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Nick erneut in diese Höhle ging, denn vielleicht hatte der Grimm recht und Morris war wieder dort. Wenn er Nick abgewimmelt hatte, dann würde er sich allein auf den Weg dorthin machen.   
„Und die blutleere Leiche? Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Nick stand nun auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Keine Ahnung. Er benutzt wohl eine perverse Technik, um das Blut aus den Körpern zu saugen. Unter dem Kinn der Mädchen hat man zwei kleine Löcher gefunden, die dafür sprechen, dass dort vielleicht Schläuche eingeführt wurden. Unsere Techniker tüfteln noch daran eine derartige Apparatur nachzubauen. Zumindest theoretisch.“ Sean sah angespannt, dass Nicks Atem schneller ging. Der Grimm war im Jagdfieber und wusste es noch nicht mal. Das Blut schoss in seinem Schritt zusammen. Mühsam verdrängte er die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht, denn das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen seine Beherrschung zu behalten.  
„Und wenn du jetzt andeuten willst, dass Morris ein … Vampir sein könnte …“ Nicks Augen blitzten derart unheilvoll auf, dass Renard unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, um flüstern zu können.  
„Dann küsse ich dich hier in meinem Büro, Nick.“ Es wirkte. Nicks Mund öffnete sich erstaunt und seine Wangen röteten sich bezaubernd. Fast wäre Sean seinem Verlangen tatsächlich erlegen ihn an sich zu reißen und zu küssen. Da trat er besser wieder einen Schritt zurück, strich sich die Krawatte glatt und sah nach draußen, ob sie beobachtet wurden. Da immer noch viele Polizisten krank waren, war es glücklicherweise recht leer. Niemand interessierte sich für sie.  
„Ich kann dich nicht allein gehen lassen“, sagte er dann versöhnlicher.  
„Deshalb werde ich mit dir kommen!“ Nick blinzelte fassungslos, dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Sean sagte das, weil er merkte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte Nick seine Unternehmung auszureden. Im schlimmsten Fall würde sich er Grimm außerhalb seiner Dienstzeit in Gefahr begeben. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hatte, war offiziell mit ihm zu gehen.  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch, Sir?“  
„Sag Sergeant Wu Bescheid, ich besorge noch ein paar Sachen!“, ordnete Renard an und seufzte leidend als Nick sein Büro verlassen hatte. Er wollte ganz und gar nicht in diese Höhle, auch wenn er Morris natürlich gern festgenagelt hätte. Es wäre möglich gewesen ein Team zu schicken, um die Höhle erneut zu durchsuchen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Nick und er allein bessere Chancen hatten. Schon beim ersten Mal war Morris ihnen nur irgendwie entkommen, weil sie nicht aufmerksam genug waren. Nun wusste er, nach was er suchte und wie bei Nick auch, waren seine Sinne um einiges besser ausgebildet als bei gewöhnlichen Menschen. Diesmal würde Morris, ob Ledermauser oder nicht, ihnen nicht entkommen. Vielleicht hätte Nick ihn auch allein finden und verhaften können. Das traute er Burkhardt ohne weiteres zu. Doch wer passte dann auf Nick auf?

****************

„Ich kann Juliette nicht verlassen. Ich liebe sie.“, sagte Nick plötzlich ohne jeden Zusammenhang, nachdem sie schon einige Meilen außerhalb Portlands waren. Nick wusste, dass es unnötig war es auszusprechen, doch er hatte so viel Achtung und eine gewisse Ehrfurcht vor seinem Captain, dass er fair sein wollte. Renard fuhr den Wagen und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Im Kofferraum befanden sich diesmal gleich drei Handstrahler und eine Menge Batterien. Weiterhin ein Elektroschocker und Nick hatte seinen alten Schlagstock hervorgeholt, denn er als Officer bekommen hatte. In einer Höhle eine Schusswaffe zu benutzen war unklug und würde nur im Notfall eingesetzt werden.  
„Ich sagte, das ist in Ordnung, Nick!“, antwortete ihm Sean nach einer Ewigkeit.  
Aus Nicks Mund kam ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
„Dann geht es also wirklich nur um den Sex und das, obwohl wir beide nicht mal homosexuell sind? Soll man das verstehen? Ich tue es nämlich nicht.“  
„Vielleicht …“ Renards Stimme war untypisch emotional und er hielt seinen Blick streng auf die Straße gerichtet.  
„ … gibt es da Dinge, die man nicht sehen und damit auch nicht begreifen kann.“  
„Hat es … mit deiner mysteriösen Geheimniskrämerei zu tun?“, fragte ihn Nick nun ganz direkt, bekam allerdings keine Antwort. Er sah aber, wie sich Seans Kiefermuskeln fest aufeinander pressten.  
„Ich habe nämlich herausgefunden, dass du aus Europa kommst und ich wundere mich über die landesweiten Belobigungen. Kannst du mir das erklären?“ Nick klang gereizt und schämt sich ein wenig dafür. Er wollte so etwas nicht sagen und tat es nur, weil er gegen seine fremdartige Sehnsucht nach Sean nicht ankam. 

****************

Sean holte unauffällig Luft und krampfte seine Hände ums Lenkrad. Gut, dass er sich das Dreikraut schon besorgt hatte. Es war einsatzfähig. Er musste nur noch einen Anlass finden und die Situation nicht bis zum Äußersten ausreizen, nur weil er Nick noch mal haben musste. Wieder und wieder. Jede Nacht, jede Sekunde. Aber er verlor, das war von vornherein klar. Er konnte sich nur noch nicht damit abfinden.  
„Ich bin nicht erst seit gestern in den Staaten und so gründlich du auch recherchiert hast, du hast meinen Werdegang nicht finden können, da ich, bis ich nach Portland kam für den DIA gearbeitet habe. Reicht dir diese Information?“  
„Dem DIA? Militärischer Geheimdienst?“  
„Richtig.“

Es war eine Lüge, doch Sean konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie würde sowieso irgendwann ans Licht kommen. Dann, wenn er ihn und die Liebe zwischen ihnen schon längst verloren hatte.  
„Verstehe“, murmelte Nick einlenkend.  
„Ich sag dir was, Nick. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was hier gerade zwischen uns geschieht. Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht sein sollte, wenn es nicht sogar ganz unmöglich ist. Aber es passiert und … ich würde lügen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Aber ich will dich weder zu etwas zwingen, noch dich in eine Richtung manipulieren, um zu bekommen, was ich will. Wenn du die Sache beenden willst, dann tu das. Ich werde das unbedingt akzeptieren. Allerdings würde ich gern morgen Abend für dich kochen, damit wir der ganzen Sache einen positiven Abschluss geben. Was hältst du davon? Wir müssen nicht als Feinde auseinandergehen.“  
Er spürte, wie Nick ihn skeptisch ansah und erwartete nicht die Frage, die dann kam.  
„Was willst du denn bekommen?“  
Den Grimm! Ich will ihn für mich ganz allein. Für immer und ewig. Sean schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und sagte stattdessen ganz gleichmütig: „Na dich!“  
„Du meinst, so wie gestern Nacht?“  
„Es geht nicht nur um den sexuellen Teil. Es geht um mehr. Hast du das nicht spüren können?“ Erschrocken über seinen gefährlichen Vorstoß verstummte er.

****************

Nick sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wer war dieser Mann? Wie konnte es sein, dass er ebenso zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, wie er? Wie hatte er auch spüren können, was er selbst wahrgenommen hatte? Dieses so viel mehr zwischen ihren Körpern und des Küssen. So viel mehr, als guter Sex mit Juliette oder einer anderen Frau, die ihm gefiel.  
„Doch, habe ich. Genau deshalb muss es aufhören. Oder …“

****************

„Oder?“ Endlich blickte Sean zur Seite. Die Unsicherheit in Nicks Tonfall machte ihn neugierig und gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut.  
„Oder … es geschieht womöglich ein großes Unglück. Etwas, was wir nicht verhindern können. Ich bin nicht gut darin Menschen wehzutun und es kann doch nur in einer Katastrophe enden, oder nicht?“ Nick klang hilflos und Sean beschloss ihm großzügig zu helfen.  
„Dann ist es beendet. Wir vergessen es und erwähnen es nie wieder. Sei glücklich mit deiner Freundin und denke nicht mehr drüber nach. Es hätte sowieso nie geschehen sollen“, sagte er kühl und sah nicht zur Seite.  
„Ist das jetzt also eine Kompetenzfrage, Sir?“  
„Was?“ Sean sah verwundert zur Seite.  
„Du versuchst mir vorzugeben, was ich tun und denken soll. Das ist vielleicht dein Recht, wenn es um meine Arbeit geht, doch ich treffe meine privaten Entscheidungen gern allein. Gerade wenn es um meine Gefühle geht, sollte ich doch selbst darüber bestimmen können, ob sie richtig und oder angebracht sind!“ Nicks Stimme war aggressiver geworden. Nur einen Hauch, doch Sean hörte es deutlich heraus.

 

Abrupt fuhr er von der Straße runter. Sie ruckelten ein paar Meter über einen Feldweg, bis sie am Waldrand anhielten.  
„Das ist nicht ganz richtig Nick.“ Sean machte den Wagen aus und drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Ich als dein Vorgesetzter habe daran schuld und kann dir nicht erlauben die Dinge aus deiner Sicht zu betrachten. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und dich in diese Situation gedrängt und ich allein trage dafür die Verantwortung. Ist das klar?!“ Er sprach in seiner allerbesten Captain-Stimme. Sie war fest, eindringlich und offenbarte nichts von seiner tatsächlichen Erschütterung.   
Trotzdem sah Nick ihn misstrauisch mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen an.  
„Du bereust es also“, schlussfolgerte er dann matt und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Doch ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und möchte nicht, dass du dafür bezahlst, Nick.“  
„Aber dafür ist es doch längst zu spät. Ich wollte es doch ebenso wie du, obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann, warum das so ist.“   
Der Grimm seufzte gequält und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Sean betrachtete ihn und heftiges Mitgefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Er erkannte glasklar, dass weder er noch Nick schuld daran hatten. Es war einfach passiert und wer waren sie sich gegen das Schicksal zu stellen. Entweder liebten sie sich oder sie töteten sich. Sowohl Nick als auch er selbst hatten einen extrem starken Überlebensinstinkt und deshalb hatte sie sich beide für die Liebe entschieden.  
Das Töten kam später. Sean griff nach Nicks Arm und zog ihn sanft nach unten.

****************

Nick hatte diese Geste gebraucht. Sie zeigte ihm, dass er nicht allein war und Sean im Grunde ebenso unter dieser bizarren Lage litt wie er selbst. Er wendete sich ihm ratlos zu und sah in seine ruhigen Augen. Sein Blick war so zuversichtlich, dass Nick schmunzeln musste. Auch sein Captain lächelte zaghaft und legte ihm dann eine Hand in den Nacken. Er zog ihn ein wenig näher und küsste ihn dann behutsam.  
Ganz gegen seinen Willen und im Angesicht dieser eigenartigen Situation konnte Nick diese Berührung genießen. Sean war sanft und zurückhaltend. Als der Captain sich zurückziehen wollte, war er es, der in seinen Nacken griff und ihn wieder heranzog. Mit einem unkonzentrierten Gedanken dachte Nick, dass es sich wie eine Sucht anfühlte. Seans Berührungen machten ihn zu etwas Besonderem. Zu etwas Großem, etwas, was er selbst nicht erkennen konnte.  
Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und schließlich drehte sich Sean leicht keuchend weg.

„Wir sollten weiterfahren, ehe wir wieder im Dunkeln durch den Wald laufen müssen“, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und starrte intensiv durch die Windschutzscheibe. Nick war es unmöglich zu antworten. Er hätte Ja sagen müssen, hätte zustimmen sollen, doch alles was er wollte, war mehr von diesen Berührungen. Er wollte mehr von Renards unterdrückter Leidenschaft, weil er genau wusste, dass sie dieses Spiel nicht für ewig spielen könnten. Nick hasste sich selbst bei dem Gedanken, dass er ja noch ein wenig Zeit hätte, bis Juliette wieder in Portland sein würde. So lange konnte er ihn lieben und sich von ihm lieben lassen. Aber das war er nicht und er wusste es. Er war ein ehrlicher Mensch und niemand, der anderen Personen absichtlich weh tat. Doch das hier hatte er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Hatte es nie gehabt, dachte er kraftlos und beugte sich zu Sean.  
„Ein paar Momente haben wir noch …“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn erneut.

 

Inzwischen waren die Scheiben des Autos beschlagen und draußen fiel eine Art Schneeregen. Trotzdem waren beide Männer mehr oder weniger nackt und dachten keine Sekunde darüber nach, ob sie froren. Ganz im Gegenteil.   
Nick hatte die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen und stöhnte verhalten, während seine Arme um Seans Nacken lagen. Dessen Kopf lag an seiner Brust und Nick spürte die Wärme seines Gesichtes an der Haut.   
Sean war so tief in ihm, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es zerreißt ihn gleich. Es war ein unglaublich mächtiges Gefühl, was ein wenig weh tat, aber gleichzeitig eine unbändige Lust zu erzeugen schien. Nicks vibrierende Männlichkeit rieb sich zwischen ihren Leibern. Sean tat so gut wie nichts. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest und atmete an dessen Haut. Dieses Nichtstun des anderen Mannes erregte Nick auf so hintergründige Weise, dass er vor lauter Erregung kaum Luft bekam.

****************

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sean die Gewalt über das Zauberbiest verloren hatte und panisch sein Gesicht an ihn presste, um nicht erkannt zu werden.   
„Sieh mich an!“, sagte Nick plötzlich. Seine Stimme war dunkel und kratzig vor Lust. Sean schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er hätte am liebsten geweint, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er den anderen Mann in diesem Augenblick enttäuschen. Aber Nick war nicht nur ein ziemlich guter Detective und ein attraktiver Mann, sondern auch der Grimm. Für Sean und alle anderen Wesen war das mehr oder weniger der Teufel. Ein tödlicher Erzfeind.  
„Sean! Sieh mich an!“, forderte Nick erneut nachdrücklich. Er hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen und legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn. Er müsste Nick töten. Auf der Stelle. Doch wie sollte das gehen, wenn er ihn doch liebte?  
Der Augenblick war da. Es gab nur einen Ausweg für ihn. Er müsste den Grimm jetzt entweder versuchen zu töten, indem er das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzte und gnadenlos handelte oder er müsste sich ihm zeigen. Gegen das heftige Zittern seines Körpers konnte er nichts tun. Jeder Muskel stand unter Hochspannung, als Nick seinen Kopf nach oben drückte. Seine rechte Hand lag unter seinem Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er sah ihn an und hätte fast gelacht. So viel zum Überraschungsmoment, den er absichtlich verstreichen ließ. Bestürzt blinzelte er Nick an und erkannte augenblicklich in dessen Gesicht, dass er das Zauberbiest nicht sehen konnte. Noch nicht. Und er hätte ihn fast getötet. Vor Erleichterung kamen ihm die Tränen.  
Nicks Mund war heiß und gierig, als er ihn küsste und sich wieder bewegt. Er raues Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle und er konnte damit nicht mehr aufhören. 

****************

Nick war ein wenig verwirrt, wie sehr Sean berührte, was sie taten. Ja, es war eindeutig viel mehr als Sex. Es war wie ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, was totaler Unsinn war, denn es fühlte sich wundervoll, wenn auch subtil bedrohlich an. Als er seine Tränen sah, hatte er für einen Augenblick das seltsame Gefühl etwas Ungeheuerliches zu sehen. Ein Monster oder etwas Schreckliches, was er nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Doch er hatte sich geirrt, denn als aufhörte ihn zu küssen, sah sein Captain aus wie immer. Bis auf die Tränen, die immer noch über seine Wange rannen. Es war ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick und Nick konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen.   
Sein unerschütterlich wirkender Captain, der über alles erhaben schien, war plötzlich schwach und verletzlich. Nicht mal in der Nacht in seiner Wohnung hatte er ihn so erlebt, denn er hatte ihn der Dunkelheit nicht sehen können. Jetzt schwammen Seans Augen in Tränen, wichen seinem Blick aber nicht mehr aus.  
Langsam und konzentriert bewegte sich Nick und stöhnte dann überrascht, als sich eine Hand, um seine geschwollene Lust legte und sie rieb.  
Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, bewegte sich Nick weiter, bis er spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr gegen die Erlösung wehren konnte. Seans Augen waren inzwischen halb geschlossen und sein heißer Atem prickelte auf seiner Haut. Seine Männlichkeit war schmerzhaft prall und glitschig aufgrund der Lusttropfen.   
Abrupt hörte Nick auf sich zu bewegen. Sein Körper bebte von ganz allein, sein Atem ging sehr schnell und Sean verstand. Er ließ seine Erektion los, legte seine Arme ganz fest um ihn und drückte ihn eng und gnadenlos an sich. Nick keuchte hemmungslos, als er den Höhepunkt erreichte. Seine Arme pressten den anderen Mann an sich und er konnte nach ein paar Momenten spüren, wie auch Sean tief stöhnend zusammenzuckte. Oh Gott, dachte Nick nur alarmiert. Wie sollte er nur jemals wieder mit Juliette Sex haben können, ohne daran zu denken, wie existenzielle es war mit Sean zu schlafen?  
Wie sollte er je wieder mit einer Frau oder überhaupt einer anderen Person das tun, was er gerade hier tat? Es gab doch keine Steigerung.

****************

 

Schweigend zogen sie sich anschließend an. Wie konnte es sein, dass Nick ihn nicht erkannt hatte? Sean hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Erklärung dafür und er konnte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Alles machte er falsch. Es hätte anders laufen sollen. Nicht so. Er sollte emotional nicht involviert sein. Nicht so tief drin stecken. Er sollte der geduldige Beobachter sein, der im richtigen Moment handelte und nicht mit dem Grimm schlief, weil er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

 

Es wurde schon wieder dunkel, als sie auf dem Parkplatz ankamen. Ohne sich bei dem Ranger zu melden, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle. Keiner wusste es vom Anderen, doch beide waren hier um Morris zu töten. Aber nur einer würde es tun.


	8. Chapter 8

„Warte kurz, Nick!“ Sie waren schon vorsichtig ein gutes Stück in die Höhle gelaufen und hatten es bisher vermieden zu sprechen oder Lärm zu machen, denn sie wollten Morris nicht unnötig aufschrecken, damit er nicht wieder fliehen könnte. Nun hielt Sean ihn am Arm fest und Nick blieb unwillig stehen. All seine Sinne waren auf die Höhle und eventuelle Bewohner konzentriert. Jede Unterbrechung störte seine Konzentration.  
„Was auch immer hier geschehen wird, versprich mir, dass du mir nicht in die Quere kommst. Nein, warte. Es ist ein Befehl, Detective Burkhardt. Halte dich zurück!“  
Seans Stimme war schärfer geworden und verwunderte leuchtete Nick ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Captain sah gespenstisch aus und sah ihn nachdrücklich an.  
„Aber ich will Morris doch genauso wie du!“, sagte Nick verständnislos, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sean sah ihn weiterhin abwartend an. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich immer mehr zusammen und verstärkten den düsteren Eindruck noch. Eine unerklärliche, furchtsame Erregung schwappte durch Nick hindurch und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.   
„Ja, Sir!“ Trotzig starrte er seinen Vorgesetzten an und verstand gerade nicht, warum der so auf seine Verantwortung bestand.  
„Sieh‘ mich bitte nicht auf diese Weise an, Nick. Ich sage das nicht um dich zu ärgern. Außerdem …“ Sean sah zur Seite und holte tief Luft.  
„Was?“ Nick klang ungeduldig, denn das Adrenalin schoss nur so durch seinen Körper.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht, doch will dich schon wieder.“  
Sean klang beschämt und Nick musste unerwartet lachen, denn auch er hatte große Mühe sich zu konzentrieren, solange der Captain hinter ihm lief.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst, doch das könnte hier echt gefährlich sein. Vielleicht weiß Morris schon, dass das wir hier sind und wartet nur auf den richtigen Moment, um über uns herzufallen.“

****************

„Es könnte gefährlich sein … deshalb müssen wir leise sein.“, entgegnete Sean rau flüsternd und machte seinen Handstrahler aus. Augenblicklich brach sein Zauberbiest hervor, doch er hielt stand und drehte seinen Kopf nicht weg. Er sah den Grimm weiterhin an und würde es genau hier darauf ankommen lassen. Hier war es das erste Mal geschehen. Hier hatte er ihn küssen müssen. Hier hatte er sich selbst eingestehen müssen, dass seine Gefühle für den Grimm unerwartet und tief waren. Hier könnte er es beenden. Hier könnte es Nick jetzt beenden. Es war eine tödliche Chance.

„Sean …?“, sagte der Grimm zögerlich.  
Er sieht es nicht, dachte Sean und es verstörte ihn wieder mehr als er erwartete. Nick wusste zwar noch nichts von seinem wahren Ich als ein Grimm, doch wie konnte er das Wesen nicht erkennen, wenn es so nahe vor ihm stand und ihn ansah? Konnte es … nein, das war nicht möglich. Oder doch? Lag Nicks Blindheit etwa an seinen Gefühlen. Für ihn?  
Nick legte seine Lampe auf einen Felsvorsprung, ließ sie aber an. Dann kam er wieder näher und blieb ganz dicht vor ihm stehen.  
„Es tut weh!“ flüsterte der Grimm rau und Sean gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er die Hände in seine Haare schob.  
„Ich weiß. Kein Happy End, Nick. Alles passiert, wie es passieren muss. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Ihre Lippen fanden sich und Sean stöhnte erschüttert auf, als er erneut seine Beherrschung verlor. Seine Hände schoben sich unter Nicks Hemd und ließen seine warme Haut erzittern.

 

Als sich Nick zur Wand drehte, sich mit den Händen abstützte und Sean ihm hastig die Hose nach unten schob, glaubte er in den Tiefen der Höhle etwas zu hören. Ein Flügelschlagen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Er musste den Grimm haben. Wieder in ihm sein. So lange bis er ihm half zu vergessen. Zwischen Nicks Lenden war es noch feucht vom letzten Mal und Sean nutzte seine eigene Flüssigkeit, um leichter in ihn einzudringen.  
Erschüttert über sein fast animalisches Stöhnen hielt Sean inne. Er wusste, dass der Grimm sein Wesen immerzu und ständig reizen und herausfordern würde, doch wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass es auf diese Weise geschehen würde. Schlimmer waren seine zärtlichen und sehr menschlichen Gefühle für ihn. Am liebsten würde er Nick jetzt bewusstlos schlagen, sich allein auf die Suche nach Morris machen und ihn … ja, vermutlich töten. Immerhin war dieser Kerl für den Tod mehrere unschuldiger Menschen verantwortlich.   
Der Mann vor ihm schob sich ihm entgegen, als er ganz in ihm war. Atemlos lehnte er sich an ihn. Seine Hände strichen über seine warme Brust. Die Brustwarzen waren hart und Nick gab ein gedämpftes Stöhnen von sich.

****************

Als sich Seans schlanke Finger um seine harte Männlichkeit schlossen, hätte Nick fast laut seinen Namen gesagt. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihn bei seinem Namen nennen zu müssen. Sean.  
„Sean …“, sagte er es dann doch.  
„Du musst leise sein!“ hörte er seine weiche Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr. Wir sind wie Tiere, dachte Nick erschüttert, während seine Körper unwillkürlich zu zittern anfing, sobald sich Sean wieder in ihm bewegte. Leise? Wie sollte das gehen, dachte Nick alarmiert, während er im gespenstischen Licht der Lampe an sich nach unten sah. Das würde er Juliette niemals erklären können. Wie auch?! Er hatte Sex mit seinem Vorgesetzten und es gefiel ihm so gut, dass er bereitwillig seine Lenden öffnete und nun ein zweites Mal in seine Hand ejakulierte.  
Er verzweifeltes Keuchen kam dabei aus seiner Kehle und im selben Moment spürte er Renards andere Hand auf seinem Mund. Sean presste sich an ihn und war so tief in ihm, dass Nick nicht aufhören konnte, seine Lust in die Hand vor seinem Mund zu stöhnen.  
Der andere Körper an ihm tat weh und nichts anderes, hatte er vorhin gemeint. Es schmerzte und machte ihn gleichzeitig auf eine wundervolle Weise komplett. Vielleicht, weil beide wusste, dass es enden musste. Und es lag nicht an Juliette und nicht an ihrem komplizierten Arbeitsverhältnis. Es waren tiefergehende Gründe, die Nick nicht benennen konnte. Er spürte nur diese qualvolle Diskrepanz in Momenten wie diesen. Sean keuchte seinen Höhepunkt leise in seine Halsbeuge und gab ihn nach ein paar Momenten frei.

****************  
Er zog sich die Hose wieder hoch und wartete, bis Nick sich auch angezogen hatte. Dann drückte er ihn wieder an die Wand und packte sein Gesicht beinah grob mit beiden Händen.  
„Was auch immer noch geschehen wird, du sollst wissen, dass ich nichts bereue. Niemals.“  
Der Grimm konnte keine Antwort geben, denn plötzlich kam ein dunkler, sehr großer Schatten auf sie zugeflogen. Er prallte gegen Sean und riss ihn zu Boden. Nick griff hastig nach seinem Schlagstock und versuchte zu erkennen, was sich dort auf dem felsigen Boden mit seinem Captain herumwälzte. Ein Gebrüll erklang und es hörte sich alles andere als menschlich an. Gerade als Nick auf den Schatten einschlagen wollte, riss … ein Schwanz oder ein riesiger Flügel? Die Lampe vom Vorsprung. Sie erlosch und Nick lauschte dem Kampfgetümmel, um herauszufinden, wann es angebracht war zu schlagen. Irgendetwas rammte ihn jäh so hart, dass er gegen die Felswand geschleudert wurde und ihm dabei sein Handy aus der Hand fiel, welches er gerade als Lichtquelle nutzen wollte. Aus einem Reflex heraus schlug er hart zu. Ein Stöhnen sagte ihm, dass er gut getroffen hatte, doch er wusste nicht, ob er nicht aus Versehen Sean getroffen hatte und hielt sich lieber einen Moment zurück.   
Es erklang ein schrilles Kreischen, was sich immer mehr in die Höhe schraubte und Nick hielt sich instinktiv die Ohren zu. Als er die Hände wegnahm, hatte es aufgehört. Der Captain und der Angreifer kämpften ein paar Meter weiter den Gang runter und Nick folgte ihnen.  
Er sollte Sean doch den Vortritt lassen, dachte er sarkastisch, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass Renard durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Wenn er wirklich beim militärischen Geheimdienst gewesen war, dann war er um einiges besser ausgebildet als er selbst. Vermutlich musste er sogar lernen in völliger Dunkelheit kämpfen zu können.  
Wieder erklang ein Gebrüll, was sich schwer nach einem Tier anhörte. Oder einem Ungeheuer. Großer Gott, wer oder was war dieser Samuel Morris? Nick zweifelte an seiner Wahrnehmung und schob das auf das Echo, welches in dieser endlosen Höhle vorherrschte. Als er wieder näher an die beiden Kämpfer kam, glaubte er Morris wahrzunehmen und versetzte ihm erneut einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Stock. Dann traf etwas … eine Faust vielleicht … seine Schläfe und Nick sackte lautlos zusammen.

****************

Sean wollte Nick wirklich nicht schlagen, aber wenn er ihn noch ein einziges Mal mit diesem verdammten Stock traf, dann könnte er für nichts garantieren. Als er den Grimm außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, stürzte er sich endgültig auf Morris, der ein durchaus würdiger Gegner war. Was schon daran lag, dass er ihn mit seinen starken Flügeln auf Abstand hielt. Doch nun war es vorbei mit Renards Beherrschung. Wie wild geworden stürzte er sich auf den Ledermauser, durchbrach seine Flügeldeckung und versuchte seine Hände um seinen Hals zu legen. Dabei gingen die beiden erneut zu Boden, doch schließlich schaffte es Sean sein Kinn zu packen. Mit einem schnellen, harten Ruck brach er dem Ledermauser schließlich das Genick. Es knirschte und knackte schrecklich und Sean kroch keuchend von ihm runter. Blut lief aus einer Wunde an seinem Kopf in seinen Nacken und er brauchte einige Momente, um überhaupt wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Geschwächt kroch er mit dem Handy in der Hand zurück und versuchte seine Lampe zu finden. Als er sie endlich hatte, leuchtete er schwer atmend den Höhlengang aus.

Nick lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite. Sein Puls war stark und er atmete regelmäßig. Vermutlich würde er bald wieder zu sich kommen. Der Ledermauser hatte sich wieder in einen Mensch verwandelt und war eindeutig Samuel Morris. Ein inzwischen toter Mörder.  
Erleichtert atmete Sean durch und setzte sich dann an die Wand, um zu warten, dass Nick wieder zu sich kam.  
Was hatte er nur getan? Wie konnte er es zulassen, dass er dem Grimm so nahe kam? Warum hat er nicht geschafft sich dagegen zu wehren? Es gab gewissen Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke, denen er liebend gern die Schuld gegeben hätte, wenn es der Grund gewesen wäre. Aber das war nicht der Grund. Der Grund war eine unerklärliche Zuneigung, die er auf diese Art und Weise höchstens mal im Zusammenhang mit seiner Mutter verspürt hatte.   
Selbstlose Liebe.   
Für einen Feind!   
Wie absurd.  
Ob Nick genau so empfand, wusste er nicht. Vermutlich nicht, denn dafür fehlte ihm das Wissen über den Kontext ihrer außergewöhnlichen Beziehung. Außerdem hatte Sean durchaus gemerkt, dass Nick seine Freundin wirklich liebte und er sie keinesfalls verlieren oder verletzen wollte. Dass es so war und bleiben würde, dafür würde er ganz persönlich sorgen. Morgen Abend. Er würde ihm die Erinnerung an alles nehmen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Nichts würde mehr darauf hindeuten, dass es da etwas zwischen ihnen gab. Etwas was unbeschreiblich groß und mächtig war. Vielleicht so mächtig, dass es eines Tages wieder kam, dachte Sean beunruhigt. Etwas, was er nicht eliminieren konnte, weil ihm die Macht dazu fehlte.

****************

Nick stöhnte und kam zu sich. Er rieb sich über die Schläfe und setzte sich auf.  
„Sean?“  
„Alles in Ordnung!“, sagte Renard leise und hielt die Lampe ein wenig an Nicks Gesicht vorbei, um ihn nicht zu blenden.   
„Hast du ihn …“ Nick kroch zum Körper von Morris und fühlte dessen Puls.  
„Du hast ihn … umgebracht?“ Er klang fassungslos und war sich sicher, dass das in Anbetracht der Situation durchaus angebracht war.  
„Es war Notwehr. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte er mich getötet und dann dich, denn du warst bewusstlos. Vermutlich hätte uns eine lange Zeit niemand hier unten gefunden.“ Sean hatte recht und doch konnte Nick nicht so einfach drüber hinwegsehen, dass der Mordverdächtige zu Tode gekommen war. Durch die Hand seines Captains.  
„Du hättest ihn … keine Ahnung … bewusstlos schlagen können. Du wirst doch wissen, wie das geht?!“  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Natürlich wusste er wie das geht, schließlich war Nick bis vor ein paar Minuten ohne Bewusstsein gewesen.  
„Na ja, wenn du vom militärischen Geheimdienst kommst, dann …“  
„Wenn du das noch ein einziges Mal erwähnst, werde ich dich in eine andere Stadt an der Ostküste versetzen lassen!“, fauchte Renard ganz unvermittelt.  
„Oh schon klar, jetzt kommen die Drohungen“, giftete Nick zurück. Dann seufzte er schwer und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
„Es … tut mir leid, Sean. Ich … vielleicht bin ich einfach nur mit der Situation als solche überfordert.“ Er kroch zum Captain zurück, der immer noch an der Wand saß und lehnte sich an ihn.  
„Es ist in Ordnung. Morris war ein Mörder, auch wenn der wissenschaftliche und endgültige Beweis noch aussteht. Doch eines ist sicher, er wollte uns hier unten nichts Gutes tun. Hast du ihn gesehen?“  
Nick rückte ein wenig von ihm ab.  
„Na ja … nicht richtig. Lach jetzt nicht, doch es sah aus, als hätte er Flügel oder ein lächerliches Batmankostüm an und so eine Art Schwanz, mit dem er meine Lampe zertrümmerte.“  
Sean lachte leise und schob dann seine Hand in Nicks Haare, um ihn wieder näher zu ziehen. Er wollte noch diesen einen Moment, bevor sie Verstärkung rufen würden.  
„Er hatte kein Kostüm an, doch im Schatten der Lampe sah es wirklich unheimlich aus, muss ich zugeben. Aber er war definitiv nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Er hat gebrüllt wie ein Tier oder für was er sich gehalten hatte.“ Nick schwieg, denn Seans Erklärungen klangen einleuchtend, doch sie lösten in ihm ein latentes Unwohlsein aus, was ihn ganz kribblig machte.  
„Wie hast du ihn getötet?“, fragte Nick leise und sah Seans ins Gesicht. Die Lampe lag neben seinem Bein, strahlte die gegenüberliegende Wand an und warf dämonische Lichter in den Höhlengang. Der Captain sah ihn nun an, sein Gesicht schien aus der Form zu fallen und Nick richtete sich alarmiert auf.  
„Ich habe sein Genick gebrochen“, antwortete Sean mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und blickte ihn durchdringend an. Nick blinzelte, um die Schatten zu vertreiben und tatsächlich sah Sean aus wie immer. Attraktiv und distanziert. Und es fiel ihm leicht Morris das Genick zu brechen, dachte Nick beunruhigt darüber, dass er in Seans Augen keinen Schatten von Reue entdecken konnte. Letztlich aber hätte er vermutlich dasselbe getan.  
„Gut, ich werde deine Aussage bestätigen“, sagte er erschöpft und rieb sich erneut übers Gesicht, wobei er eine dunkle Dreckspur hinterließ.

****************

„Das ist nett von dir, doch sowieso nur die Wahrheit. Keine Sorge, Detective, du unterstehst allein meiner Verantwortung. Ich rufe jetzt die örtlichen Einsatzkräfte und wenn sie da sind, deine Aussage haben, dann kannst du nach Hause fahren. Ich bleibe hier und kümmere mich um alles.“  
Ungestüm küsste der Grimm ihn so jäh, dass Sean überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Es brodelte zwischen ihnen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zum Ausbruch kam. Nick hatte offenbar vorerst den instinktiv sichersten Weg gewählt, indem er ihn an sich band und nicht gegen sich aufbrachte.  
„Und dann?“, fragte Nick hastig zwischen den Küssen.  
„Dann … sehen wir uns morgen und … ich koche für dich! Wir müssen es abschließen.“ Mühsam machte sich Sean endlich los und stand auf.   
„Wir sollten Bescheid sagen, sonst denkt der Gerichtsmediziner noch, etwas stimmt mit unserer Aussage nicht!“

 

Während sie vor der Höhle auf das Eintreffen der Beamten wartete, entdeckte Nick die Kopfwunde. Sean sagte, die käme davon, dass Morris ihn gegen die Wand gestoßen hätte. Es hätte nichts gebracht Nick die Schuld zu geben. Der Grimm sah sich die Wunde behutsam an und Sean erfreute sich heimlich an dessen Besorgnis, die seine Miene so deutlich zeigte.  
„Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Ich bin hart im Nehmen, Nick!“  
Nick legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte ihn forschend.   
„Nicht so hart, wie du denkst ….“, sagte er und Sean blinzelte ihn nur perplex an. Doch dann kam schon der erste Einsatzwagen. Später hob er nur noch mal kurz die Hand, als Nick ins Auto stieg, um nach Portland zurückzufahren, während er hier sicher noch ein paar Stunden festsaß, um alles zu überwachen und zu regeln.


	9. Chapter 9

Sean hatte definitiv Samuel Morris getötet. Das Gute daran war, dass es tatsächlich der Mörder dieser verschwundenen Mädchen gewesen war, wie ein DNA-Nachweis ergeben hatte. Diese seltsame Apparatur, mit der er den Mädchen das Blut abgesaugt hatte, wurde noch immer nicht gefunden und auch der Zweck dieses rätselhaften Verfahrens erschloss sich niemanden. Niemanden, außer Sean, der es keinem erklärte, weil es nur viele andere Fragen nach sich ziehen würde. Fragen, die auch Nick aufmerksamer und misstrauischer machen würden. So wurde Morris vorläufig als geklärter Fall abgelegt und niemand sah ein Problem in all den ungeklärten Fragen. Morris galt als perverser Psychopath und nur Sean wusste, dass Morris das Blut der Mädchen gebraucht hatte, um leben zu können. Warum er sie allerdings nicht auf die übliche Art eines Ledermausers ausgesaugt hatte, war selbst ihm nicht so ganz klar. Bei Gelegenheit würde er mal Santa Monica und Moriss‘ Eltern einen Besuch abstatten. Letztlich, Wesen hin oder her, war Samuel Morris ein Mörder von unschuldigen Menschen und so etwas hatte in seinem Revier keinen Platz. Mit einer eigenartigen Vorfreude dachte er kurz darüber nach, welche Panik unter den Wesen ausbrechen würde, wenn sie eines Tages erfahren, dass ein leibhaftiger Grimm in der Stadt war.

Apropos Nick. Bis zum späten Nachmittag war Sean mit Presseterminen beschäftigt. Erst als er einmal kurz ins Büro fuhr, um Unterlagen zu holen sah er Nick allein am Schreibtisch sitzen. Diesmal lief er zu ihm.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er leise aber nicht im Flüsterton.  
„Müde, aber ich bin in Ordnung.“  
Sie lächelten beide und es war sehr ungewohnt. Die bittersüße Melancholie zwischen ihnen war gut zu spüren.  
„Könnte ich …“ Sean beugte sich ein wenig über ihn, damit niemand hörte, was er sagen wollte.  
„Bei dir zu Hause für dich kochen? Mein Herd ist kaputt.“  
„Kaputt?“ Nick sah ihn amüsiert an und grinste dann so breit, dass Sean auf das Lächeln antworten musste. Er zuckte grinsend die Schultern und Nick sagte leise:  
„Von mir aus. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du nur zu mir kommen willst, weil meine Heizung wenigstens im Schlafzimmer ausgesprochen gut funktioniert?“ Damit spielte er auf diesen fiesen Wetterumschwung an. Es war von einen Tag auf den anderen eiskalt geworden. Der Schneeregen von gestern war in Schnee übergegangen und die Temperaturen waren empfindlich gefallen.  
„Nein, ich mache nach dem Kochen nur nicht allzu gern die Küche sauber“, sagte Sean lächelnd und Nick verstand, dass seine Antwort nicht ernst gemeint war.  
„19 Uhr?“, fragte er und bekam nur ein schnelles Nicken, da Wu gerade auf sie beide zukam.

 

Sorgsam bereitete Sean schon zu Hause den Nachtisch vor, denn er verrührte darin das getrocknete und zu Staub zermahlene Dreikraut. Er hatte eine Art europäischen Karamellpudding gemacht und dachte während der Zubereitung die ganze Zeit darüber nach, ob es sinnvoll war diese drastische Maßnahme zu ergreifen.  
Die Wirkung würde nicht sofort eintreten. Er hatte genug Zeit Nick zu sagen, an was er sich erinnern durfte und was er vergessen musste. Nick würde immer schläfriger werden und schließlich in den Schlaf des Vergessens fallen, der mindestens fünf Stunden dauern würde. Aus diesem Grund wollte er in seiner Wohnung sein, weil er gehen musste, wenn Nick eingeschlafen war. Vorher müsste er dafür sorgen, dass er alle Spuren seiner Anwesenheit beseitigt hatte.  
Wenn der Grimm am nächsten Morgen erwachen würde, würde er sich an nichts als an den Fall erinnern können. Seans Rolle dabei wäre eine rein berufliche Angelegenheit und nichts, was zwischen ihnen in den letzten Tagen passiert war, würde noch präsent sein. Nick würde nicht mehr wissen, dass sie sich mehr als ein Mal geliebt hatten. Er würde sein eigenes Verlangen vergessen und wenn Nicks Freundin zurück war, würde für den Detective alles sein wie immer.

 

Es würde alles sein wie immer. Alles, außer seiner eigenen Sehnsucht, die ihn quälen würde, dachte Sean bitter. Zwar hätte er selbst die Möglichkeit dieses Kraut zu nehmen, doch er bräuchte jemanden, der ihm sagte, was er vergessen müsste. Er hatte niemanden, der er tun könnte und letztlich war es auch unklug, denn nur so konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie mächtig Nick Burkhardt war. Dieser Mann hatte absolut keine Ahnung, welche Macht er über Sean Renard hatte und er dürfte es auch niemals erfahren.

****************

 

Nicks Zweifel hingegen raubten ihm fast den Atem. Bis eben hatte er seine kleine Wohnung aufgeräumt, hatte mehrmals an die verdammte Heizung getreten und dann doch das Fenster nach dem Duschen aufgerissen. Kuschlig warmes Schlafzimmer hin oder her, er glühte innerlich sowieso schon und konnte nicht noch mehr Hitze ertragen.  
Was zum Henker tat er hier? Wie konnte er so eiskalt seine Freundin betrügen? Es war nicht so, dass ihm die Gedanken daran nichts ausmachten, ganz im Gegenteil. Nick ertrank fast in schlechtem Gewissen und war mehr als einmal kurz davor Sean anzurufen und ihm abzusagen. Endgültig.  
Weil er wusste, was geschehen würde, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. Wieder und wieder. So lange, bis es herauskam. So lange, bis Juliette, Hank und das ganze verdammte Revier Bescheid wusste. So lange, bis sein Leben den Bach runterging, weil er unaussprechliche Dinge mit einem Mann tat, den er suspekt fand und den er sexuelle betrachtet noch nicht mal reizvoll finden sollte.  
Es müsste das letzte Mal sein, so wie Sean es vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie würden diesen einen Abend genießen und danach müsste diese unheilvolle Romanze ein für alle Mal Geschichte sein. Kurz dachte Nick sogar darüber nach ganz freiwillig Portland zu verlassen. Bis auf Juliette hielt ihn hier nichts. Er könnte in jeder anderen Stadt des Landes als Detective arbeiten. Es wäre eine Option, die er im Hinterkopf behalten würde.  
Wenn er wenigstens den Grund wüsste, warum das geschah, doch bis heute verstand er seine Zuneigung zu dem undurchsichtigen Captain nicht. Manchmal hatte er sogar das eigenartige Gefühl, Sean und er lebten in einer anderen Welt, die wesentlich dunkler und gefährlich war.   
Nur noch dieses eine Mal, sagte sich Nick, als es läutete. Dann ging er seinem Captain die Tür öffnen.

 

****************

Sean sammelte sich ein allerletzes Mal. Er würde es hoffentlich überleben. Ganz sicher würde er das, auch wenn er schwere Verletzungen davon tragen würde.  
Nick lächelte und nahm ihm eine der Einkaufstüten ab, als er ihn herein bat.

 

„Ist es nicht irgendwie seltsam, was wir hier tun?“, fragte der Grimm ihn wenig später, als er ihm half das Gemüse zu schneiden.  
„Ist es. Du hast keine Ahnung wie komisch es für mich ist.“   
„Wie meinst du das?“ Nick sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Ich koche nicht oft“, antwortete Sean und musste selbst darüber lächeln. Er kochte in letzter Zeit nie und schon gar nicht für andere Personen, doch selbstverständlich war das nicht der Subtext gewesen. Nick hatte ihn durchaus verstanden, denn er schmunzelte.  
„Na ja, ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Juliette stellt mich beim Kochen genau für diese Aufgaben ein. Es gibt kein Entkommen. Ich kann also …“  
„… gut Gemüse schneiden … das merke ich.“ Sie grinsten sich an und Sean war ihm dankbar dafür, dass Nick versuchte eine harmonische und friedliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen, denn unter der Oberfläche kochte es gewaltig. Vielleicht war das ein Grund, warum sie nicht allzu viel sprachen. Jedes Wort war gefährlich und konnte jederzeit zur Explosion führen. Seans Wesen war ganz dicht unter der Oberfläche und auch Nicks Gesten sprachen von Nervosität. Auch der Grimm spürte diese brisante Situation, die ihre unmittelbare Nähe schuf.  
Zusammen arbeiten oder zusammen ermitteln war etwas anderes. Jetzt ging es allein um sie und da hätte es einer Klärung bedurft, die Nick verdiente Sean ihm aber nicht geben konnte.

Als das Essen im Ofen war, machte Nick einen Wein auf und reichte ihm ein Glas. Sie setzten sich auf seine alte Couch, die unter dem Gewicht der beiden Männer ächzte.  
„Willst du ihr davon erzählen?“, fragte Sean und sah ihn dabei besser nicht an. Eine lange Zeit antwortete ihm der andere Mann nicht, sondern starrte nur vor sich hin.  
„Ich hatte daran gedacht. Ich habe aber auch daran gedacht die Beziehung zu Juliette zu beenden, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, was ich eigentlich will und …“

****************

„Tu es nicht!“, fuhr ihm sein Captain dazwischen. Nick hob erstaunt aber nicht verärgert die Augenbrauen.  
„Es war nur eine Überlegung. Ich lüge wirklich nicht gern, musst du wissen und Juliette und ich … wir vertrauen uns. Wenn es da also etwas gibt, was ich ihr nicht sagen kann, dann wird das auf Dauer dazu führen, dass unser gutes Verhältnis zerbricht. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Na ja, vielleicht ein wenig.“ Nick sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Der Captain wich seinem Blick nicht aus, doch er konnte die Wehmut in dem anderen Mann gut spüren, die sich auch in seinen Augen zeigte.   
Seine Miene war jedoch ziemlich gefasst und dann lächelte er eines dieser winzigen Lächelns, was ihm gerade deshalb vielleicht so unter die Haut ging, weil man es nicht oft zu sehen bekam.  
„Du musst nicht lügen, Nick“, sagte er nur leise.  
„Aber … ich kann das doch nicht verschweigen … Es erscheint mir wichtig und auf eine rätselhafte Weise entscheidend für meine Zukunft.“  
„Es endet heute und hier. Danach wird es sein, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Vertraue mir bitte.“  
„Du klingst, als hättest du solche Dinge schon mehr als ein Mal erlebt. Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen oder bist du einfach nur ein abgebrühter Hund, der strategisch denkt und eiskalt handelt? Aus reiner Berechnung?“ Nick war ein wenig aufgebracht und trank sein Glas Wein aus.  
„Und auf welchen Vorteil würde ich hoffen?“, fragte ihn Sean und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Dafür müsstest du mir die Frage beantworten, was du in mir siehst und du müsstest mir sagen, wer du wirklich bist, Captain. Selbst wenn du beim DIA warst, hattest du ein Leben.“  
„Ein Leben, was völlig uninteressant war, bis ich dich getroffen habe. Du bist etwas Besonderes.“ Irgendwie nahm dieses aufrichtige Geständnis Nick den Wind aus den Segeln. Er hatte sich auf einem guten Weg geglaubt, um endlich mal weiter in Renard vorzudringen, um herauszufinden, wer dieser Kerl tatsächlich war.  
„Ich bin niemand, Sean. Nur ein Detective, der versucht sein Bestes zu geben.“  
„Du irrst dich, Nick. Du bist eine ganze Menge mehr. Du bist sehr wichtig! Nicht nur für mich. Für alle Einwohner Portlands und Umgebung.“

****************

Sean schluckte erschrocken. Was tat er hier?! Er konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, wer er war.  
„Wichtig? Inwiefern?“  
„Die Menschen brauchen Helden. Jemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen können. Menschen, die dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher sind und ruhig schlafen können.“, rettete er sich in letzter Sekunde.  
„Klingt wie aus einem Polizeihandbuch …“ Der Grimm lächelte und nahm ihn sichtlich nicht ernst.  
„Hm, ich habe es wohl aus einem Comic oder einem Märchenbuch ….“, erwiderte Sean leise und sah wie sich die Augen des Grimms erstaunt weiteten.   
„Du hast ja sogar Humor. Wer hätte das gedacht.“ Nick küsste ihn ganz spontan. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss auf die Lippen, der ihm umso mehr unter die Haut ging. Augenblicklich wollte er mehr und hatte unausweichlich mit dem Widerstand seines Wesens zu kämpfen.  
„Nick, ich will, dass du weißt, dass mir das mit dir sehr viel bedeutet. Wie viel, kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil mir dazu die Worte fehlen. Was auch immer du denkst, ich habe es nicht kommen sehen. Ich hätte mich dagegen wehren sollen, doch ich war zu schwach. Sei so lieb …“ Er konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr vollenden, denn Nick küsste ihn wieder. Intensiver und fordernder als beim letzten Mal.

****************

Nick wusste wie absurd ihr Verhalten war. Wie unmöglich es war, dass sein Captain ihn auf diese Weise wollte und seine eigenen, untypischen Gefühle, die er durchaus als Zuneigung und Hingezogenheit definiert hätte. Sean wollte ihn ebenso wie er ihn wollte. Vielleicht aus anderen Gründen, doch das Resultat war dasselbe.  
Ihr Kuss wurde tiefer, Zungen kamen ins Spiel und Hände strichen unter den Hemden über nackte Haut, die unter den Berührungen erzitterte.   
Als die Uhr des Ofens piepte, merkte es im ersten Moment weder Sean, noch Nick. Erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich schwerfällig voneinander.  
„Irgendwie habe ich gar keinen Hunger mehr“, sagte Nick rau und machte sich ein wenig außer Atem und mit unübersehbarer Beule in der Hose los.  
„Ich schon … auf dich!“   
Nick lächelte, stand aber dann doch auf, um den Ofen auszumachen. Dann blickte er zu Sean, der immer noch auf seinem Sofa saß. Er konnte das Gesicht seines Captains nicht recht deuten und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl ein völlig Fremder sitzt in seiner Wohnung und erwartet etwas von ihm, was er noch niemals vorher getan hatte. Aber es war nur ein Moment, der so lange anhielt, bis Sean ihm ein winziges Lächeln schenkte und aufstand. Ohne, dass sie darüber sprechen mussten, folgte ihm Nick in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

 

****************

 

Die Heizung hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen. Es war unerträglich warm. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum beide Männer ziemlich schnell nackt waren. Hastig, unter gierigen Küssen zogen sie sich aus und landeten dann im Bett. Sean lag auf Nick und konnte nicht aufhören über seine Haut zu küssen und zu lecken. Sie beide waren schon längst hart und pressten ihre Körper verlangend aneinander.  
Mühsam wies sich Sean darauf hin, dass sie es langsam tun müssten, denn es würde das letzte Mal sein, doch sein Verlangen war nahezu übermächtig. In Nicks Gesicht sah er denselben Gedanken. Auch er wusste um diesen Moment, doch auch er kam nicht gegen sein starkes Begehren an.  
Als Nick seine Erektion umfasste und rieb, schob er beide Hände in die Haare des Grimms und bogen seinen Kopf so weit zurück, dass dessen Kehle ungeschützt und verwundbar vor ihm lag. Er bräuchte es nur jetzt zu tun und es würde für immer enden.  
Die Qual hätte ein Ende und sein zukünftiges Leiden war sinnlos und damit vergänglich. Aber Nick würde weiterleben und ihn allein mit seinem Anblick foltern. Selbst schuld, dachte Sean matt und küsste ihn ganz behutsam. 

****************

Wenig später drehte sich Nick zur Seite und ließ Sean in sich eindringen. Es war ein wenig schmerzhaft, wie immer, doch inzwischen war er der Meinung, dass es zu ihrer Beziehung dazu gehörte. Allein Lust und Vergnügen passte nicht zu ihnen, dachte er unkonzentrierte und schob seine Schenkel dann noch ein wenig auseinander, um es dem Captain einfacher zu machen, in ihn vorzudringen. Ein dunkles Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und seine Finger krampften sich in sein Bettlaken, als Seans Männlichkeit unnachgiebig und langsam in ihn eindrang. Er versuchte sich auf seine Finger zu konzentrieren, die sich in sein Fleisch drückten.  
„Oh …. Gott …“, hörte Nick sich selbst erschrocken keuchen, als der andere Mann ganz tief in ihm war und begann sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Sein Herzschlag war schmerzhaft hart und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Am meisten war Nick erschüttert, wie schnell er aufgab und wie einfach es war die Kontrolle abzugeben. Total willenlos ließ er geschehen, was geschah. Er stöhnte auch noch seine Lust hemmungslos heraus. Wieder hatte er das völlig irrationale Bedürfnis Seans Namen zu sagen und verstand nicht woher dieser heftige Drang kam. 

****************

Sean sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen auf seine Männlichkeit, die feucht in Nick hinein und wieder heraus glitt. Endlich löste er seine verkrampften Finger von seiner Hüfte und hinterließ rote Male, die sich in den nächsten Tagen sicherlich in blaue Flecke verwandeln würden. Hoffentlich konnte Nick keinen Zusammenhang herstellen.  
Unerwartet wogte sein Zauberbiest nach oben und er stöhnte erschrocken auf. Doch den Grimm interessierte das im Moment überhaupt nicht und so entspannte sich Sean nach einer Weile wieder. Sein Körper war in heller Aufregung, schlimmer war aber das Beben seiner Seele, denn das was sie hier beiden taten war auf eine unbegreifliche Weise unnatürlich und eigentlich undenkbar.  
Als er spürte, dass es nicht mehr weit bis zu seinem Höhepunkt war, bewegte sich Sean langsamer und hörte dann sogar ganz auf. Er hatte das unverständliche Bedürfnis Nick etwas zu sagen. Etwas von seiner immensen Bedeutung für ihn, etwas von seinen tiefen Gefühlen, doch er küsste nur seinen Nacken.  
„Hör nicht auf dich zu bewegen!“, forderte Nick nun dumpf und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Er schob nun seine Hand unter Nicks Bauch, umfasste dessen harte Lust und bewegte sich wieder in ihm.   
So lange, bis er nicht mehr gegen den Schrei nach Erlösung ankam und sich in ihn ergoss. Während er aus dem Reich der Ekstase zurückkehrte, spürte er wie sich Nicks Erektion unkontrolliert in seiner Hand bewegte. Er hörte ihn keuchen und dann zuckte auch sein Körper, begleitet von schamlosem Stöhnen.

 

Erschöpft und schweigend lagen sie bestimmt zehn Minuten da, bis Sean aufstand und sagte:  
„Ich denke, ich hole uns wenigstens den Nachtisch.“ Nick hatte keine Einwände, lächelte ihn nur mit geröteten Wangen an.

Kurz Zeit später fütterte Sean Nick mit dem Löffel. Sie hatten sich darüber amüsiert und Sean hatte sogar darauf bestanden. Er selbst hatte nichts gegessen, obwohl er es hätte tun können. Ohne eine entsprechende Suggestion würde das Dreikraut bei ihm ohnehin nichts bewirken. 

****************

Schließlich lehnte sich Nick zufrieden in die Kissen zurück.  
„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen mit dir zusammen zu sein und so alberne Dinge zu tun“, murmelte er leise. Sein Captain lag neben ihm, hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und betrachtete ihn. Irgendwie besorgt.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sean?“ Renard lächelte, doch die Besorgnis in seinen Augen blieb.  
„Es ist alles gut, Nick. Du wirst mir jetzt gut zuhören, denn ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen.“  
„Willst du mir endlich sagen wer sich hinter der Maske versteckt?“  
„Willst du es wirklich wissen?“ Nick ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sean war kein Spaßvogel, doch jetzt war er so ernst, dass sich sein Herz unwillkürlich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.  
„Das will ich. Sag es mir. Ich kann damit umgehen.“

 

****************

 

Sean verwandelte sich in das Zauberbiest, doch er sah sofort, dass es der Grimm nicht sehen konnte. So zärtlich wie Nick ihn ansah, konnte er das Wesen auf keinen Fall erkennen.  
„Ich bin ein Wesen, wenn auch nur ein Halbwesen. Ein sogenanntes Zauberbiest. Was bedeutet, ich bin zur Hälfte ein Mensch und zur Hälfte ein Hexenbiest. Du hingegen bist der Grimm, so etwas wie ein Jäger, eine Art Wächter, der Wesen wie mich kontrollieren kann und meistens auch vernichtet. Wir sind in der letzten Instanz Todfeinde, Nick.“  
Der Grimm sah ihn lange an, dann lachte er. Sean hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
„Ich glaube, deine Aussage vorhin mit den Comics und dem Märchenbuch war doch ernst gemeint, Sean. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so albern sein kannst bist. Das ist doch absurd.“ Nick blinzelte und grinste dann wieder breit. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihm mehr zu sagen, denn solange er kein Grimm war, würde er es nicht verstehen können. Deshalb seufzte Sean und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Jetzt sah Nick ihn ein wenig besorgt an.  
„Ich weiß, was du versuchst. Es wird heute enden und du versuchst es mir leicht zu machen. Ich bin dir dankbar für deinen Versuch, doch was du mir da erzählst, ist bizarr und einfach lächerlich. Sag, dass es ein Witz war!“  
Nicks Augen drangen tief in seine Seele ein und berührten sein Herz. Seine Pupillen waren schon geweitet und bald würde er sehr müde werden. Unendlich müde und mindestens fünf Stunde würde nichts ihn wecken können. Fünf Stunden, die er hier bleiben und über ihn wachen müsste.  
„Natürlich war es ein Witz …“, sagte er matt lächelnd und ließ sich von Nicks Lippen berühren.  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Doch was wolltest du mir damit sagen?“  
„Dass du für mich unglaublich wichtig bist. Als ich nach Portland kam, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dinge geschehen würden, die mein ganzes Wesen auf den Kopf stellen könnten. Du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich selbst von meinen Gefühlen für dich überrascht war und trotz Bemühungen nicht dagegen ankomme.“  
„Das glaube ich dir.“  
„Ich hätte mich kontrollieren müssen und hätte dich nicht mit da hineinziehen dürfen.“  
„Ich wollte es auch. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Am liebsten würde ich Juliette alles sagen und …“  
„Und dann? Hoffen, dass sie eine Lösung für dich hat?“  
„Nein, hoffen, dass sie mit mir Schluss macht, denn das hätte ich verdient. Ich kann mir meine Lügen selbst nicht verzeihen und sie hat die Wahrheit verdient. Und ich habe die Konsequenzen verdient.“

„Nichts davon wird geschehen, Nick!“ Sean richtete sich nun auf, drückte den Grimm wieder auf den Rücken und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Wie kannst du das sagen, Sean? Ich … schlafe mit dir und es gefällt mir. Ich liebe Juliette und trotzdem habe ich ähnliche Gefühle für dich. Solange wir drei an einem Ort sind, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Es wird hochkompliziert und gefährlich bleiben.“ Nick klang nun wirklich verzweifelt und Sean legte ihm liebevoll seine Hand an die Wange.  
„Es gibt eine Lösung, Nick. Du wirst nämlich alles vergessen, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.“  
„Warum sollte ich das denn vergessen wollen?“ Nicks Lider hatten sich schon ein wenig geschlossen und verdeckten seine riesigen Pupillen. Sean hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
„Weil ich es dir sage. Du vergisst unsere Küsse. Du vergisst, dass wir zusammen geschlafen haben und du vergisst, wie gut du es fandest. Du kannst dich nicht mehr an meine Gefühle und meine Wort für dich erinnern und auch nicht daran, dass du es Juliette sagen wolltest. Du erinnerst dich allein an den Fall Morris. Du weißt, dass ich zweimal mit dir in dieser Höhle war und du erinnerst dich, dass ich es war, der Morris getötet hat. Wir haben zusammen an dem Fall gearbeitet und darüber hinaus ist zwischen uns nichts geschehen. Hast du mich verstanden, Nick?“  
„Aber Sean …“ Seine Stimme war schon verwaschen und so weich, dass Sean seine Lippen auf seinen Mund drückte. 

****************

„Kein aber … Ich liebe dich, Nick.“   
Nick blinzelte, versuchte verkrampft die Augen offen zu halten, doch es war unmöglich. Etwas zog ihn unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe. Er hörte Seans Worte, doch verstand sie nicht mehr richtig. Antworten war erst recht unmöglich, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Zunge auf das Doppelte angeschwollen war. Das Einzige, was er noch sehr deutlich spürte, war Seans Gewicht auf seinem Körper und dessen Mund auf seinen Lippen.  
Er liebt mich? Was bedeutet das?  
Das waren Nicks letzte Gedanken, dann entglitt ihm das Bewusstsein und er fiel in eine unendliche, schwarze Tiefe.

****************

Müde seufzte Sean und sah dem Grimm noch eine ganze Weile beim Schlafen zu. Er war wunderschön und würde nun für alle Zeiten für ihn unerreichbar sein. Als er aufstand, deckte er Nick sorgsam zu.   
Er räumte penibel die Küche auf, packte alles ein, was er mitgebracht hatte und suchte nach jeder Spur, die ihn verraten könnte, um sie zu löschen. Anschließend setzte er sich vor das Bett, indem Nick schlief und wartete vier weitere Stunden. Ab und zu überprüfte er Nicks Puls und seine Temperatur. Es war alles in Ordnung.  
Noch brach er nicht zusammen, noch war er hier, konnte ihn berühren und sehnsuchtsvoll ansehen. Doch wenn sie sich morgen im PD trafen und Nick nichts mehr wusste, dann würde er alles an Selbstkontrolle brauchen, was er aufzubieten hatte, um den Schmerz seines Herzens zu ignorieren.  
Aber es hatte keine andere Option gegeben. Manchmal musste man für höhere Ziele seine eigene Unversehrtheit opfern. Persönliche Vorlieben hatten nichts im Widerstand zu suchen und allein dafür tat er das hier doch alles. Oder nicht?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiermit möchte ich das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte einleiten.  
> Es werden noch 2 weitere (schon komplett fertig geschriebene !!!) Teile folgen, die ich nach und nach poste, wenn ich mit dem Korrigieren so einigermaßen durch bin. Ist leider ziemlich viel Arbeit. Ich denke mal, nächste oder übernächste Woche kann ich schon das erste Kapitel vom 2. Teil posten.
> 
> Nur so für eure Vorstellung:  
> Teil zwei wird ca 35k Wörter haben und  
> Teil drei: 36k
> 
> Ich danke euch für euer Interesse. Es hat mich positiv überrascht, dass doch noch ein paar Leutchen im Grimm Fanfom sind, obwohl die Serie ja beendet ist. Aber ich persönlich finde, sie gibt eine Menge her und damit meine ich nicht nur die Geschichte zwischen Sean und Nick (auch wenn ich die am meisten mag). Wenn ich ehrlich bin, schreibe ich sogar an einer weiteren Grimm-Fic, die aber nicht zu dieser „Grimmytales“- Reihe gehören wird, sondern für sich allein steht.  
> Danke für eure Unterstützung, eure lieben Kommentare und auch natürlich die Kudos. Ich hoffe, es kommen da jetzt noch ein paar dazu ^^
> 
> So, jetzt genießt das letzte Kapitel, denkt dran, es geht weiter und lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung da.  
> Danke !!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frierend erwachte Nick am nächsten Morgen. Noch im Halbschlaf zog er sich die Decke bis unters Kinn, doch er war schon zu wach um wieder einzuschlafen. Wie üblich weckte ihn sein Wecker nur kurze Zeit später und wieder einmal dachte er über das Phänomen der inneren Uhr nach.  
In seinem Schlafzimmer war es inzwischen eiskalt und als er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, war es draußen weiß. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte die Welt und Nick fragte sich irritiert, ob es gestern Nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer nicht noch unerträglich warm gewesen war. Er müsste heute dringend den Heizungsmonteur erreichen, nahm er sich vor. Doch erst einmal würde er gleich Hank im Krankenhaus besuchen. Gestern hatte er nur schnell mit ihm telefoniert aber er würde seinen Partner gern sehen. Vom Kaffee trank er hastig zwei Tassen, verbrannte sich an einer die Lippen, fluchte und sprang dann in sein Auto. Er fühlte sich ein wenig kränklich, doch das war kein Wunder. Die Hälfte seiner Kollegen war krank, die andere hustete und schniefte herum. Das Wetter forderte die Viren geradezu heraus und sein Aufenthalt in dieser eisigen Höhle trug auch nicht gerade zum Schutz des Immunsystems bei.  
Aber immerhin hatten sie diesen Mörder erwischt und eines musste man dem Captain ja lassen, er hatte eine gute Figur abgegeben, obwohl Nick inzwischen ahnte, dass er die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf ihm und seinem Schlagstock zu verdanken hatte. Letztlich stimmte das Ergebnis, auch wenn er selbst ein wenig mehr darauf geachtet hätte Morris lebend zu fassen. 

Hank frühstückte gerade, als er in sein Zimmer trat.  
„Oh, so früher Besuch! Freut mich, dich zu sehen, Nick. Hier, nimm dir den Pudding. Ist glaube ich Karamell.“  
„Bäh, Karamell. Ist nicht so mein Fall, Hank. Aber ich freue mich, dass es dir schon wieder gut geht.“  
„Und dir gratuliere ich zur Lösung des Falles, Partner!“  
„Na ja, so ganz ist der Fall noch nicht gelöst. Diese Wunden unter dem Kinn und der Verlust des Blutes sind noch nicht wirklich erklärbar. Angeblich hatte Morris eine Apparatur, mit der er den Mädchen das Blut abgesaugt hat. Doch wozu, ist allen schleierhaft. Dieses Gerät hat man auch noch nicht gefunden, doch ich befürchte, diese Mauserhöhle im Tillamook war nicht die einzige Höhle, die Morris „bewohnt“ hat. Vielleicht klärt sich das nie auf. Immerhin hat das Labor bestätigt, dass Morris‘ DNA überall an den Leichen zu finden war. Wenn der Captain ihn nicht gleich umgebracht hätte …“  
„Es war Notwehr, Nick!“  
„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?“  
„Na ja, er hat mich gestern kurz angerufen. Hat gefragt wie es mir geht und kurz den Stand der Dinge durchgegeben. Mit seinen Worten klang es so, als hätte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, um sich selbst und dich zu beschützen.“  
„So wird es sein.“  
„Allerdings hörte sich der Captain auch so an, als wäre er schwer von dir beeindruckt, Nick.“ Hank grinste breit und ganz gegen seine Natur errötete Nick leicht.  
„Ach Blödsinn. Aber er kann doch mehr als uns herumzukommandieren und lächerliche Reden zu halten, muss ich zugeben.“  
„Und jetzt stell dir vor, du wärst mit Kingsley dort gewesen …“ Hank verdrehte die Augen und Nick lachte leise.  
„Okay, ich gebe es zu, Renard war ein guter Ersatz gewesen. Zufrieden?“  
„Ich höre heraus, dass du ihm eine Chance gibst und ja, das gefällt mir, Nick.“ Hank wurde plötzlich ernster.  
„Allerdings sieht du blass aus, mein Freund. Du wirst mir doch jetzt wohl nicht die Grippe anschleppen, oder?“ Er machte mit seinen zwei Zeigefingern ein Kreuzzeichen in Richtung Nick und sagte übertrieben furchtsam:  
„Weiche von mir, Nick Burkhardt! Du bist der leibhaftige Teufel. Verschwinde und verteile deine Krankheitserreger woanders!“  
Nick lachte und stand auf.  
„Alles klar. Ich muss sowieso auch los, ehe der Captain noch nach mir sucht. Wer weiß, vielleicht steht er ja jetzt drauf mir das Leben zu retten.“  
„Nick?“ Hank war plötzlich ernst und seine Stimme war besorgt.  
„Ja?“  
„Unterschätze ihn bitte nicht. Ich habe da so ein komisches Gefühl …“  
„Keine Sorge, Partner … oder soll ich Mom sagen? Ich unterschätze den Captain nicht. Möchtest du einen Abschiedskuss Hank?“ Hank kreischte schrill auf und brach dann in lautes Lachen aus, als Nick den Raum verließ.

****************

Sean unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er war hundemüde, da er die letzte Nacht keine Sekunde geschlafen hatte. Deswegen war er der Erste im Büro gewesen, hatte schon eine Menge Berichte geschrieben und versuchte sich mental darauf einzustimmen, Nick zu begegnen.  
Mit einer nicht unerheblichen Panikattacke hatte er sogar kurz darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn das Dreikraut keine Wirkung zeigen würde. Vermutlich würde alles auffliegen und es würde ein unbeschreibliches Chaos ausbrechen. Jedes verfluchte Wesen inklusive seiner zahlreichen Feinde würde wissen, wo er zu finden war und auch, dass dort der zukünftige Grimm sein musste. Es kostetet ihn fast eine Stunde, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Freddy Calvert ihm schon das richtige Kraut verkauft hatte und er alles in der Anwendung richtig gemacht hatte.

Als Detective Burkhardt schließlich und um einiges zu spät den Raum betrat, hatte Sean wirklich nicht nur Angst, dass jeder hier im PD seinen Herzschlag hören könnte, sondern auch, dass sein Zauberbiest nun unkontrolliert ausbrechen und sich auf den Grimm stürzen würde, um ihn zu zerreißen. Mit einem schnellen Blick sah er, dass Nick aussah wie immer, vielleicht ein wenig blass und müde. Seine Haare waren nicht gekämmt und sein Hemd hing aus der Hose.  
Schnell blickte er wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch auf die Akte, die er alibimäßig aufgeschlagen hatte.  
Es klopft an seiner Tür und er musste nicht den Kopf heben, um zu wissen, dass es Nick war. Irgendwas in ihnen war immer noch verbunden und er befürchtete, dass es auch immer so sein würde. Das Dreikraut half beim Vergessen, doch die Verbindungen blieben bestehen. Sie wurden nur stillgelegt. Am klügsten wäre es gewesen, er hätte den Grimm aufgegeben und hätte Portland für immer verlassen.  
Aber Gefühle waren niemals klug.

 

„Ja?“  
„Kann ich einen Moment stören, Sir?“  
„Aber ja, komm rein.“  
Nick betrat sein Büro und auf den ersten Blick war es wie immer. Er nahm seine typische Abwehrhaltung ein, lehnte sich an den kleinen Schrank, auf dem die Lampe stand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Probleme, Detective?“, fragte Sean freundlich und ohne eine spezielle Betonung. Er zwang sich Nick anzusehen, obwohl er spüren konnte, wie sich das Blut in seinem Gesicht sammeln wollte. Seine Hände würden nun bestimmt unkontrolliert zittern, wenn er den Fehler begehen würde, die Akte zu berühren. Deshalb verschränkte er seine Finger fest ineinander und wartete geduldig.  
„Na ja … es ist … die Art, wie Morris die Mädchen getötet hat. Ich würde gern verstehen, warum er das getan hat und zu welchem Zweck. Unter den Ställen ist alles gründlich abgesucht wurden?“  
„Ja. Es war nichts zu finden.“  
„Und die Mauserhöhle?“  
„Soweit es möglich war, wurde auch dort alles durchsucht, ohne Ergebnis. Es tut mir leid, Nick, doch …“  
„Auf den Karten waren weitere Höhlen in der näheren Umgebung. Wenn ich …“  
„Nein!“  
„Nein? Warum nicht? Ich könnte mir Sergeant Wu …“  
„Auf keinen Fall! Wir haben kein Budget um Höhlenforschung zu betreiben, Detective Burkhardt!“, fuhr er ihn unwirsch an und war fast dankbar, dass Nick ihn auf diese Weise erregte. Anders wäre es um einiges riskanter gewesen.  
„Da unten könnten sich noch weitere Leichen von vermissten Mädchen befinden und vielleicht finden wir auch die Apparatur und es verrät uns vielleicht den Zweck dieses abartigen Verfahrens!“  
Nick hatte sich nun hingestellt. Er wirkte aufgebracht und streitlustig. Sean schluckte angespannt und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Dabei wich er Nicks herausfordernden Blick aus, denn er würde eindeutig verlieren.  
Nicht nur heute.  
Immer.  
Weil er ihn liebte.

„Es ist im Moment nicht möglich diese Art Wünsche zu erfüllen, Detective. Wir haben kein Personal und auch keine Mittel für derartige Ausflüge. Vielleicht sieht es im nächsten Quartal ein wenig besser aus, dann werde ich darauf zurückkommen“, sagte er leise und versöhnlich.  
Der Grimm starrte ihn noch ein paar Momente verärgert an, dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder weicher und er seufzte leise.  
„Verstehe.“  
„Verstehe, Sir!“, forderte Sean unvermittelt und hätte sich am liebsten für diese Unachtsamkeit selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Wie konnte er nur derart dämlich sein! Erstaunt hob Nick die Augenbrauen und sah ihn ein wenig ungläubig an. Dann jedoch wiederholte er gehorsam:  
„Verstehe, Sir!“  
Sean lächelte und hoffte, dass es nach Erleichterung aussah. Am liebsten hätte er gebrüllte wie es das Biest in ihm verlangte. Nick wandte sich schon zur Tür, als er sagte:  
„Nick, gute Arbeit übrigens.“ Er meinte es ehrlich und wich dem Blick der blauen Augen nicht aus.  
„Danke … Sir!“, erwiderte Nick und als er die Tür schloss, sah er noch das kleine Lächeln auf seinen wundervollen Lippen, deren Geschmack er niemals in seinem Leben vergessen würde.  
Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht alles verloren? Die Erinnerungen blieben immer in seinem Kopf und gehörten ihm für alle Zeiten.

****************

 

Nick war immer noch ein wenig verwundert, als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und eine Akte aufschlug, die bearbeitet werden wollte.  
Sean Renard war bei Weitem der seltsamste Typ, dem er je begegnet war. Dabei machte er gar nicht so einen extravaganten, hochkomplexen Eindruck. Gut, er war attraktiv und eindeutig dominant veranlagt, doch trotzdem hatte er sich als ein fairer Boss und als ein exzellenter Polizist erwiesen, der durchaus clever und tatkräftig seine Ziele durchsetzen konnte. Dennoch umgab ihn immer noch diese mysteriöse, suspekte Aura, die Nick nun wieder wahrgenommen hatte. Dunkel, irgendwie enigmatisch und rätselhaft. Sie verwirrte ihn nach wie vor und machte ihn auf eine eigenartige Weise voreingenommen gegen den Captain. Wenn er die Wahl hätte, würde er ihm aus dem Weg gehen, doch das ging natürlich nicht. Er müsste mit ihm auskommen, wie Hank von ihm forderte. Zu recht forderte! Er warf einen schnellen Seitenblick über seine linke Schulter. Der Captain sah ihn aus seinem Büro an und Nick blickt gleich wieder weg.  
Hoffentlich war Hank bald wieder da, dachte er mit der infantilen Sehnsucht eines einsamen Jungen nach einem Spielkameraden. Wenn sein Partner wieder da war, fühlte er sich Renard wenigstens nicht mehr so ausgeliefert. Was an sich schon ein merkwürdiger Gedanke war, den er besser schnell abtat, um sich seinem aktuellen Fall zu widmen.

 

Ein paar Tage später kam Juliette zurück. Er holte sie ab und sie fuhren gleich zusammen einkaufen, denn seine Freundin wollte unbedingt für sie beide zu Abend kochen.  
„Können wir nicht erst etwas anderes tun?“, flüsterte er ihn vor dem Kühlregal ins Ohr.  
„Aber Nick … ich hatte die ganze Woche das grässlichste Essen. Tu mir den Gefallen und lass uns erst etwas Leckeres kochen und danach …“ Sie lächelte verführerisch und küsste ihn zärtlich „kannst du mit mir tun, was immer du willst, ja?“  
„Okay, alles was du willst“, erwiderte Nick und gab ihr auf Ansage die Dinge aus dem Regal, die Juliette von ihrem Zettel ablas.  
„So, ich denke, wir hätten alles. Ach, warte. Da vorn sind die Puddingdinger, die du so magst. Pack dir welche ein, ehe du später wieder weinst, weil kein Pudding im Kühlschrank ist!“ Sie grinste neckisch.  
„Ich weine nicht“, erwiderte er übertrieben trotzig und griff sich ein paar dieser Schokopuddingbecher.  
„Wie … kein Karamell? Bist du krank, Nick?“ Juliette sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Verwirrung an.  
„Ich hasse Karamell!“  
„Seit wann denn das? Am Abend bevor ich nach Chicago geflogen bin, hast du drei davon gegessen. Seit wann magst du denn kein Karamellpudding mehr?“ Sie war ehrlich verdutzt und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Äh … ich weiß nicht. Ich mochte den doch nie …oder?“  
„Wenn du das sagst …“, sagte sie langsam und schob den Wagen dann weiter. Nick lief nachdenklich neben ihr her und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er Karamell je mochte und warum plötzlich nicht mehr. Allerdings war Juliette nicht nur sehr hübsch, sondern auch ausgesprochen klug.  
„Was ist in der Woche passiert, als ich weg war. Am Telefon bist du ja nicht allzu gesprächig“, fragte sie wie beiläufig.  
Er erzählte ihr von dem Fall der verschwundenen Mädchen, beschrieb ihr die beiden Höhlenausflüge und ließ kein Detail aus.  
„Du hast also zusammen mit deinem neuen Captain dein erstes Abenteuer bestanden und hast dich offenbar so gut angestellt, dass du noch nicht wieder zum Streifenpolizisten degradiert wurdest. Glückwunsch, Nicki. Vielleicht mag er dich ja doch.“  
„Oh nein, das denke ich nicht.“  
„Ach Blödsinn, wie kommst du darauf? Alles, was du mir erzählst hast, spricht dafür, dass er dich zumindest nicht verabscheut. Das ist doch schon mal etwas, oder?“  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht“, wich er ihr aus. Seine Gedanken hatten sich unwillkürlich daran festgebissen, dass er ständig wie fanatisch behauptete Renard würde ihn nicht leiden können. Das waren ja fast schon obsessive Gedanken und er sollte sie schleunigst loswerden.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass ich recht habe. Jeder mag Nick Burkhardt. Ich glaube, selbst wenn du wolltest, würdest du es nicht schaffen jemand gegen dich aufzubringen.“  
Er lachte pflichtbewusst. Tief in sich hatte er eine ganz andere Ahnung, die er beim besten Willen nicht erklären könnte.

 

Der Abend wurde sehr nett. Sie kochten zusammen und lachten dabei über einen von Juliettes merkwürdigen Kollegen, der einen abstrusen Vortrag über ein fünftes Bein der Wasserschildkröte gehalten hatte. Danach aßen sie und setzten sich schließlich mit ihren Weingläsern auf das Sofa, um zu plaudern.  
Plötzlich schwieg Juliette und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Du wirkst verändert, Nick.“  
Er lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin wie immer. Der nette, gutaussehende Polizist von nebenan“, witzelte er.  
„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Du wirkst … erwachsener und tiefgründiger, wenn ich das so sagen darf?“ Nick zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Es ist nichts geschehen, was das bewirkt hätte. Außer, dass ich einen bizarren Fall mehr oder weniger ohne Hank und stattdessen mit einem … nun, sagen wir ziemlich autoritären Mann, der auch noch mein Vorgesetzter ist, bearbeiten musste, war alles wie immer. Das Einzige, was mich wurmt ist, dass wir nicht wissen, warum Morris den Mädchen das Blut abgesaugt hat. Ich würde es gern wissen, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit es irgendwann zu erfahren, ist recht gering“, seufzte er leise.  
„Vielleicht war Morris ja ein Vampir“ Juliette grinste nun vielsagend, doch Nick konnte ihr Lächeln nicht erwidern. Irgendwas an ihrem Satz störte ihn ziemlich.  
„Wer weiß … Können wir jetzt zum besten Teil des Abends kommen?“ versuchte er dem Augenblick die entscheidende Wendung zu geben. Juliette hatte nichts dagegen und so wechselten sie ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Es war wundervoll wie immer und als seine Freundin von ihm runter rutschte und sich schwer atmend neben ihn auf den Rücken legte, war sich Nick sicher, dass er der glücklichste Mann der Welt war.  
„Hey, was ist denn das?“ Juliette hatte sich aufgestützt, hatte über seine Brust gestreichelt und war nun bei seinen Hüften angelangt. An beiden Seiten hatte er unscharfe blaue Flecke, die sich Nick selbst nicht erklären konnte.  
„Hm, das ist wohl noch von dem Kampf in der Höhle, denke ich. Ich kann mich aber nicht daran erinnern wie es passiert ist. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich dem Captain meinen Schlagstock über den Kopf gezogen habe?“ Juliette lächelte kurz, wandte ihre Augen dann aber wieder zu den blauen Flecken.  
„Links und rechts, das ist merkwürdig. Sieht aus … als hätte dich da jemand … ziemlich grob festgehalten … und dabei die Finger fest in deine Hüften gedrückt.“  
Nick seufzte nun demonstrativ und zog die Decke über sie beide, dass sie aufhören musste ihn analysieren und untersuchen zu wollen.  
„Das ist Unsinn, Juliette. Wie wäre es, wenn du den Tierarztberuf an den Nagel hängst und stattdessen in die Gerichtsmedizin wechselst? Du wärest ein echter Gewinn für das PPD, meine hübsche Freundin.“ Nick küsste sie zärtlich und Juliette äußerte sich nicht mehr zu diesem Thema. Aber er wusste, dass sie skeptisch war und dabei hatte sie absolut keinen Grund. Immerhin war er in dieser Höhle eine Weile bewusstlos gewesen. Wer wusste schon genau, was da alles passiert war. Er könnte Renard fragen, doch das würde er besser lassen, ehe er wieder nicht mit dieser komischen Stimmung zwischen ihnen klar kam.

 

Als Hank später wieder am Tisch nebenan saß, fühlte sich Nick endlich wieder wie er selbst. Doch in manchen Momenten spürte er des Captains Blicke in seinem Nacken. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Augen und Nick erschauerte tief in sich drin, wie das erste Mal, als der große Mann den Raum betreten hatte und seine wirklich absurd kurze Antrittsrede gehalten hatte.  
So sehr Nick sich auch einreden mochte, dass es ein Gefühl der Antipathie und der Vorsicht war, er wusste tief in sich, dass das nicht ganz stimmt. Nur zum Teil entsprach das der Wahrheit.

 

****************

 

Sean hielt sich von Nick fern so gut er vermochte. Berufliche Besprechungen waren in Anwesenheit Hank Griffins oder anderer Kollegen ganz erträglich und er hatte sich unter absoluter Kontrolle. Nur hin und wieder entfloh ihm sein Biest. In jeden Momenten war er froh, ein Büro ganz für sich allein zu haben. Wie sehr er auch versuchte zu vergessen, es funktionierte nicht. Es war, als hätte das Dreikraut bei ihm den komplett gegenteiligen Effekt gehabt; als hätte das verfluchte Kraut jede Erinnerung an Nick und das, was sie zusammen erlebt und getan hatten, um ein Vielfaches intensiviert, es bis zur Schmerzgrenze mit allen Gefühlen ausgefüllt, die er je gefühlt hatte.  
In jener Nacht hatte er, als er zu Hause war, die Reste des Karamellpuddings gegessen. Aus Solidarität, wie er sich einredete. In Wahrheit hofft er darauf, dass vielleicht doch ein verdammtes Wunder geschah und er alles vergessen würde, was ihn mit Nick verband.  
Natürlich vergaß er nicht. Er hatte eher das Gefühl, er könnte sich an jede Einzelheit glasklar erinnern. An Nicks Geschmack, das Gefühl seiner Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Er roch ihn und hörte seine Stimme tief in sich. Seine Sehnsucht nach Nick war ungebrochen und genau so schmerzhaft und qualvoll, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte.  
Doch er würde damit klarkommen müssen, denn es gab höhere Ziele, denen er dienen musste.  
Daran erinnerte sich Sean immer, wenn er kurz davor stand die Kontrolle über sein Verlangen zu verlieren, wenn es ihn danach drängte aus dem Büro zu stürmen, Nick zu packen und ihn zu küssen, bis er sich wieder erinnern konnte, was zwischen ihnen war.  
Das dürfte niemals passieren. Doch das Schicksal ging oft ganz eigene Wege. Das sollten beide Männer bald erfahren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eine lange Zeit später.

In Monroes Haus.

 

Fast komplette Dunkelheit. Diffuses Licht. Schatten, die sich schnell bewegen. Aggression und dann ein lautes Brüllen. Nick hat seine Augen weit aufgerissen und versucht in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu erkennen. Immer wieder Licht. Schatten. Wechsel.  
Kampfgeräusche. Wieder die Schatten. Bösartig, schnell und gefährlich. Nick dreht sich um. Vor ihm Schwärze. Nichts als Schwärze. Hinter ihm plötzlich wieder das Licht und der Kampf. Die Schatten kommen näher, wollen ihn verschlingen. Er weiß es genau.  
Er rennt los und begreift sofort, dass er zu langsam ist. Etwas streift seinen Arm. Heißer Atem in seinem Nacken! Nein, noch nicht!  
Schneller laufen! Krallen bohren sich in seinen Rücken. Nein!  
Nein! 

Sean!  
Sean!!!

S E A N !

 

Nick hörte sich selbst noch Seans Namen schreien, als er erwachte. Schweißgebadet und zitternd saß er im Bett und schaute sich orientierungslos um. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja vorläufig bei Monroe untergekommen war und seufzte erleichtert. Großer Gott, welch ein Alptraum!  
Dann kam er völlig zu Bewusstsein. Er hatte Sean Renards Namen gerufen! Nicht nur im Traum, wie er erschrocken feststellen musste. Zum Glück war Monroe heute bei Rosalee und damit hätte ihn wohl niemand gehört.

Aber jemand hatte ihn gehört.

Fortsetzung folgt ^^


End file.
